New Girl's on the Block
by LittleRedxoxo
Summary: 15 year old twins Texas and India are always looking for ways to wind up their parents, so when the girls meet the local 'gang' they know they've hit the jackpot. But soon enough they find themselve's caring less about what their parents think and more about their new friends. And it's not long before they find out just how dangerous the block can be.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: So I watched this movie the other day and I found myself dying to do a fanfiction on it. This story will be be based before, during and maybe after the A.T.B movie. Also the link to what Texas and India look like are on my profile. I'm not sure which characters to pair the girls up with yet but if you have any requests then let me know. So that's about it and I hope you enjoy the story. Also I kind of re-writ the story._

I stared up at the very large tower block and my eyes widened slightly "Please. If you love me you'll tell me we're living on one of the lower floors" I said without turning to face my parents.

"Love us? They haven't loved us since we quit...well, everything" My sister India whispered also staring at our new home.

"There are 19 floors girls. And we are on the 7th" Dad muttered as he unloaded the car.

"Well. When they're unpacking at least we'll have something to do" India said trying to point out the bright side

"What's that?" I sighed.

"Stay out all night and just tell them we got lost in the block" she replied. I turned my head and found her smirking my way.

"See, this is why people call you the smarter twin" I exclaimed. She shrugged.

"What can I say? I just happened to get the brains aswell" she said linking her right arm through my left.

"We're identical plonker if you're pretty then I am aswell" I said rolling my eyes.

"Language" Mum exclaimed irritatedly, India and I both shook our heads at her before turning back to face the block.

"Maybe the people are fun" I said hopefully.

"All I want you girls concentrating on are your school work" Mum said glaring at us. We both nodded but once her back was turned we flipped her off.

"Probably just a bunch of old guys and pedo's. And the school is...well the schools fine" I said shrugging. India chuckled.

"So what number is ours?" she asked turning her head to face our parents.

"101" Dad replied. She nodded and gave me a look that I knew all too well.

"I don't know" I said shrugging slightly. She gave me a pleading look.

"C'mon. At least on the way up we can just talk about anything we want without being told off. I know better than' anyone that you love run around places that you've never been before" she whined. I sighed and paused for a few seconds.

"Fine. Let's go" I caved. She silently cheered to herself and we both spun around.

"See you at the top" India exclaimed excitedly before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the building.

"They're gonna kill us Ind'. They're gonna have to drag all our stuff up while we run through the halls" I said as we headed towards the door to the tower.

"So what? They give us shit everyday even though we acted like show-dogs for them wankers. It's our turn to have fun now" she replied walking backwards so that she was facing me.

"Why are you always right?" I asked annoyed. She shrugged

"Maybe because I'm older" she smirked knowing it would irritate me.

"By a few seconds!" I shouted pausing and throwing my hands up.

"A'right keep it down. Don't wanna announce to everyone that we're here. Besides we could get mugged for all you know. Save the shouting for when we actually get inside" she said. She tried to pull open the door but found that it wouldn't budge "C'mon" she moaned pulling harder. I realised why it wasn't opening and I stopped her from actually breaking the door down.

"India. You need one of those weird scan key things to get in" I told her while pointing to the scanner "Either we use a key or get someone to buzz us in" I sighed while crossing my arms. She shook her head in annoyance but suddenly had a look of thought.

"Good plan little sister" she mumbled. Before I knew what was happening she had pushed the buzzer for one of the flats on the 12th floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked with wide eyes. She put a finger to her lips motioning that I should be quiet before a voice came through the buzzer.

_"'Ello?" _

"Uh hi mate we kind of left our key in the flat d'you mind letting us in?" she asked hopefully. I bit down on my lip hard and waited for the sweet sound of the door being unlocked.

_"Yeah a'right" _India slowly pulled open the door and I inwardly cheered.

"Thanks mate" I said to the guy who let us in before walking into the main part of the building with India.

"Tex" My seconds older sister sang, I looked up and found her in the lift smirking "Race yah" she exclaimed. The lift doors slowly started to close and I screamed in annoyance before starting my run up the stairs.

* * *

I know it's stupid trying to outrun a lift but we did it in every flat we'd ever been in. Sure this was our first time living in a flat but I was desperate to make the most of it. I had absolutely no idea what floor I was on but I made sure to press the down button on the lift to buy myself some extra time "No runnin' in the block!" I jerked to a stop and found about 5 boys sat down on the stairs in front of me. I rolled my eyes and walked towards them.

"Bite me. Wanker" I snapped. They all laughed slightly and turned to face the kid who I assumed told me not to run.

"You got a big mouth" he said glaring slightly. I shrugged and somehow managed to step over them.

"Deal with it. Later" I said about to start running again. Unfortunately one of them decided to grab onto the bottom of my shirt preventing me from going anywhere.

"Why don' you chill 'ere with us?" he asked quickly smirking at his mates. I moved my leg out of reach and looked around.

"What floor is this?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"5th floor. Why?" The one with glasses asked. They all looked like they were part of a gang and could probably mug me if they wanted to...but I didn't really care at the moment.

"Fuck" I groaned. They all stared at me confused and I shrugged before running again.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I'd actually reached the 7th floor I was just about ready to pass out, I knew India had probably gotten to the flat already but at least I'd tried. The cow would always go up in the elevator and make me race her by stairs...I had won once.

I made my way through the double doors leading to the floor and I looked both ways before actually walking through, I couldn't exactly see India but she had to be around here somewhere "A'right sis?" I inwardly screamed at myself and turned to see India leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Twat" I said tilting my head and glaring a bit. She merely shrugged.

"Eh it wasn't my fault you were too slow. You need to stop bunking off gym, get your energy levels back up" she said teasingly. I smiled despite attempting not to and shoved her.

"Let's see how you like it. You try running up about 50,000 stairs without stopping and see how you like it. Plus I got distracted on my way up" I replied shrugging. She gave me a disbelieving look.

"Falling up the stairs is not a distraction" she said crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes and started to walk towards our flat.

"I didn't fall and that was one time. There were these boys on the stairs" I explained. Everything suddenly went quiet and the only thing I could hear was my boot heels against the floor as I walked.

"Boys?" she asked hopefully. I turned around and nodded.

"Yeah. About our age, seemed like total wankers but they were quite fit" I said walking backwards. She nodded once again having that deep look of thought on her face.

"What's your plan?" I asked knowingly. She sighed and shook her head a bit as though she didn't agree with it either.

"It's nothing" she shrugged. My eyes narrowed as she walked towards me.

"Your plans are never 'nothing'. They always involve fun for us and annoying for mum and dad. So you're telling me" I said grabbing her arm to stop her walking past me.

"I don't know Tex. This could be a stretch even for us" she replied a bit unsure. I shrugged.

"I don't care. As long as we're together remember?" I asked holding up my right hand to show her the tiny pink scar in the middle of my palm. She held up her own showing me the identical scar on her palm.

"Yeah. I know it's nuts but what would mum and dad think if we started hanging out with gang boys?" she asked slightly excited at the idea. I smirked and nodded.

"Once again an' amazing plan. Why wouldn't you tell me before?" I asked curiously. She shrugged.

"They could be psycho's. And as much as I love to wind up mum and dad I don't want either of us getting hurt" she admitted. I smiled sympathetically.

"I know. They seemed okay, also seemed like cocky ass twats but I doubt they were psycho's" I said. She nodded and I shrugged.

"So, you wanna go see if they're still there? It's okay if you don't" I said shaking my head. She thought for a moment before smirking.

"Let's do it" she said excitedly. I giggled and linked my arm through hers before we headed back towards the stairs.

* * *

When we reached the 6th floor I could easily hear them shouting and laughing, though I was both nervous and excited "You ready?" I asked turning my head to see my sister. She nodded.

"Let's do it" she said quietly so they didn't hear us. I bit my bottom lip slightly before nodding and descending the stairs.

"Yo quiet fam'" One of the boys exclaimed. I knew they could hear us coming but they probably thought we were a pissed of old guy or something.

"No need to get scared. Just me" I announced while turning the corner. They all seemed to relax as soon as they realised I wasn't going to attack them.

"I nearly shit myself" One exclaimed.

"Decided to come hang with us did yah love?" The one who'd grabbed onto my shirt asked rather cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"Nope. I came to say sorry for calling one of you a wanker, I was in a rush and I get bitchy when I'm running" I admitted shrugging. They nodded.

"That's a'right. How come we ain't seen you round 'ere before?" The one with the black baseball cap asked. I slowly walked towards them dragging India behind me.

"I'm new. Well, we're new actually" I said moving so that they could see India aswell. Their eyes seemed to flicker back and forth for a few seconds.

"Did one of you spike my drink again? Am I seein' two's or are they twins?" The one with a slight afro exclaimed. I smiled in amusement and so did India.

"No, we're twins" she confirmed. We walked closer to them and sat down on the top step.

"Yo, we've never 'ad twins in the block before" he said a bit excited.

"So what's your names?" India asked re-gaining her confidence again.

"I'm Moses, this is Dennis, Jerome, Biggz and Pest" Baseball boy said pointing out each of his mates as he named them "What about you two?" he asked.

"I'm India and this is Texas. Or Tex for short" India said. They nodded.

"Your parents named you after Countries?" Jerome asked slightly intrigued. I nodded.

"Yeah. And don't worry if you mix us up everyone else does" I said sighing.

"Is there any way to tell you apart?" Biggz asked hopefully. I smiled a little.

"Yeah. I've got blue eyes and Tex has got green. Which is weird because my favourite colour's green and hers is blue" India said tilting her head a bit confused.

"Which flat did you move into then?" Pest asked curiously.

"101. The 7th floor" India groaned.

"At least you don't live at the top. An' don't be surprised if you smell weed 'ere, that's just Ron's weed room on the 12th floor. Spreads like mad that smell" Biggz exclaimed. I nodded.

"Don't bother me. Probably bother mum and dad though" India said giving me a mischievous look. I giggled quietly and realised that we should probably get back to the flat.

"Speaking of which mum has been decorating our room and I wanna make sure she hasn't gone overboard. C'mon" I said standing up and holding my hand out to India. She pouted and nudged her head to where the boys were sat.

"Oh c'mon. You can stay a bit longer can't you?" Dennis asked with his eyes on India. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Sorry boys. You know where we live so maybe tomorrow you can come find us" I said pulling India to her feet.

"Maybe we will. Later girls" Moses said nodding. We both waved slightly before walking back upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

It was our first day of school and India was less than' pleased. Our parents had already gone to work leaving us to wake ourselves up and get to school on time which would have been fine...except we didn't know where the school was. And to make matters worse we had to walk since we were only 15 and too young to drive, if I had been going through it alone I probably would have cried at that point. But I had my sister who had decided to make it her job to put us both down by any means necessary.

"We don't even know where it is! We're new so people will probably try picking on us and most likely take our money" she exclaimed as I locked the flat door. I turned to face her with an' annoyed look.

"Taking our money? Really? India this isn't an' American movie it's real life and in London, plus I doubt they'll take our money. And they won't start on us unless we say something stupid so in short keep your mouth shut" I said warningly. she rolled her eyes and we started walking towards the lifts.

"So how are we supposed to find the school?" she asked crossing her arms. I shrugged.

"I dunno. Why are you so desperate to get to school anyway? Wasn't it you encouraging me to mitch school back in Manchester?" I asked knowingly. She sighed.

"Yes. Look I just think it might be good to go today so that they don't phone mum and dad, that way we'll be out of trouble for at least a few days" she explained. I nodded in thought.

"I suppose, d'you think those boys from yesterday know where the school is?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe, but even if they did why would they tell us? They probably don't even go" she replied. I nodded in agreement and groaned when we reached the lifts.

"Out of order? Really?" India exclaimed in annoyance. I opened the doors to the stairs and she soon followed.

"This is the worst day ever. And people wonder why teenagers hate Monday's" she said as we walked down.

"I know Ind'. Let's just get through today and then we won't have to worry about anything else. Okay?" I asked trying to cheer her up. I made it my duty when we were 10 to keep her calm no matter what...though it didn't always work.

"Yes, fine" she groaned. I smiled in satisfaction and we carried on walking.

* * *

We soon reached the exit door and I just knew it wasn't our best day "You've got to be joking" India said angrily while shaking her head. It was hammering down with rain and I knew we didn't have an' umbrella on us.

"Maybe we should run" I suggested. She turned to me and glared.

"In these shoes? No fucking way" she snapped. We were both wearing black trainer wedges and even though they weren't that high I doubted we could run fast in them.

"Well then what do we do?" I asked gesturing to the rain outside.

"We could go back up to the flat and get an' umbrella. But I'm a lazy bitch and with the elevator not working there's no way I'm taking those stairs again" she said shaking her head.

"We could speed-walk? I need to go to the shop anyway and it's only down the street. While I get my drink you could ask someone where the school is, and if we need to we could get a bus I mean mum and dad gave us a tenner each" I pointed out. she sighed but nodded.

"I guess. Fine let's go and get wet" she muttered. I smiled in amusement before opening the door.

"Fuck" I sighed as we walked out into the rain.

* * *

We managed to reach the shop but not without consequence, both our hair was dripping wet and so were our clothes "You know I think we should have just stayed home today" I said rubbing my arms. India glared at me...again.

"Now you say" she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and walked down the isle to find the drinks while she walked off somewhere else. I soon found the drinks and I decided to grab the cheap coke to save on money "Tex!" I looked down the isle to see India walking towards me.

"Any good news?" I asked hopefully. She shrugged.

"I guess. Guy at the counter said there's a bus that stops across the street and it stops right outside the school. He said we'll know the school when we see it and the bus number is 13" she explained. I nodded and sighed in relief.

"At least we know how to get to school now" I said making my way towards the counter.

"Yeah, I wonder what it'll be like" she said in thought. I nodded and handed the register guy 60p.

"Same, probably a shit tip" I replied dropping the coke bottle into my bag.

"Well we are in London. But yah never know Tex it might be alright" she said as we walked towards the exit. It was still raining but it was a bit lighter than' before.

"At least it's calmed down" I said shrugging. She nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm still fucking freezing and it doesn't help that our clothes are wet" she said with an annoyed tone. I rolled my eyes and once again walked out into the rain.

"Why must you constantly bring me down Ind'?" I asked making my way to the bus stop across the road.

"Because our lives wouldn't be as fun" she replied in a bored tone. I laughed and checked the bus times.

"2 Minutes. Best news I've heard all morning" I said grateful to not have to stand around in the cold for long.

"Thank fuck" India sighed sitting down on the bench. I sat next to her and pulled out my phone.

"How long do we have?" she asked.

"About half an' hour. School starts at 10 past 9" I replied shrugging and putting my phone back into my bag. She nodded.

"Good. D'you think the rest of our day is gonna be shit? I mean we haven't exactly had an' easy morning" she said glancing down at her still wet clothes.

"Well...I have no idea" I admitted shaking my head. She let her head fall back against the shelter glass and stared up at the ceiling.

"I hate Mondays" she muttered closing her eyes. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Drama queen. Oh bus is here" I exclaimed jumping down from the seat and walking around the shelter.

"That was quick" India said a little surprised. I shrugged and pulled out my money just as the double decker doors opened.

The bus started moving as soon as we got on and I stumbled agains't the stairs "Fuck" I exclaimed grabbing onto the pole next to me.

"Bloody driver" India muttered as we carried on walking up the stairs.

"Well at least now all we have to do is sit and wait" I pointed out while hopping into the front seat. India nodded and sat down in the opposite seats.

"I know right?" she asked dropping her bag onto the floor while lifting her feet up onto the seat.

"I'm actually nervous" I admitted taking off my wet coat and putting it down next to my bag.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because we don't know anyone in that school, although I have to admit it would be scarier if I was doing it alone" I replied leaning my head against the seat.

"Ditto. I wonder what those boys are doing right now" she said in thought. I nodded.

"Oi look it is them girls!" A familiar voice shouted. India smiled and I rolled my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with my M.B.A.V story. But here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it._

We both turned our heads to see the gang from the block sat at the back of the bus, they were all there and seemed to be joined by a girl we didn't know. Before I knew what was happening Biggz had run up the bus aisle and planted himself right in the seat behind India "So, where you girls off then?" he asked fidgeting in the seat. Either he'd eaten a lot of sugar this morning or he was naturally like this...either way it was very amusing.

"School. What about you?" India asked turning to face him.

"Same, what school d'you go to?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"I dunno, Church something" I replied shrugging. His eyes widened and he jumped out of the seat.

"Yo boys!" he shouted running back down towards his mates. India gave me an' amused look that I returned with a shrug.

"That was weird" she whispered turning back around. I nodded and stared out the window hoping for some peace...it didn't last long.

About 5 minutes after Biggz had gone back his other two friends decided to join us, India was obviously very pleased "So Biggz tells us you're goin' to our school, what d'you think of that?" Dennis asked resting his arms behind India's head on the top of her seat.

"I think it's a strange coincidence. Why what do you think it is?" she asked smirking. He shrugged,

"I 'reckon it's luck" he said leaning a little bit closer to her. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat.

"Why you up 'ere on your own for? Come chill with us" Pest said from behind me. I looked back to see him glancing between me and India.

"Should we?" she asked giving me a pleading look. I sighed.

"Oh please, we'll 'ave fun I swear. What else are you gonna do 'till we get there?" he asked knowingly. I groaned but nodded.

"A'right let's go" I caved while picking up my bag.

"Yes" Dennis cheered as India did the same. They were the first to start walking while I waited for Pest to go first.

"Ladies first" he said gesturing to the aisle. I tilted my head and smirked.

"Men just before" I retorted. He chuckled and shook his head before reluctantly going before me.

I fell down into one of the seats in front while India took the seat opposite me. The girl, Moses, Biggz and Jerome were sat in the line of seats right at the back while Dennis and Pest occupied the seats in front of them. India and I were also in those seats "Okay let me see if I can get it. India and Tex right?" Jerome asked pointing to India then me. I smiled and nodded.

"Right. Surprisingly" India said shaking her head.

"So you two actually goin' school then?" Biggz asked curiously. I shrugged.

"I guess, nothin' else to do really" I replied resting my head on the back of my seat.

"Actually there is" Pest said excitedly. India and I gave them confused looks.

"No! Pest I am not goin' to that room again" The girl exclaimed angrily while crossing her arms.

"Oh c'mon Tia, what's the worst that could 'appen?" Biggz begged. She glared at him and he shrugged.

"Okay, so maybe we go a little mad" he admitted sheepishly.

"What are you guys talkin' about?" India asked confused.

"Ron's flat. He's got bare weed, we go up there when we got nothin' else to do" Pest answered. India nodded and gave me a slightly worried look.

"So, you girls wanna come?" Dennis asked, though I had a feeling the question was more directed at India than' me.

"Um...Sure why not? Couldn't hurt" she shrugged. I mentally face-palmed myself and shook my head at her.

"Legend man, we can jump off 'ere and grab the bus across the street. It'll take us right back to the flats" Biggz suggested. The boys nodded while India and I stayed quiet.

"Are you goin' too Moses?" The girl asked turning to him. He thought for a moment before shrugging.

"A'right, c'mon Tia it'll be fun" he said. She sighed and nodded even though I could tell she didn't really want to.

"Fine" she muttered. He smiled slightly and the boys cheered while pressing the bell repeatedly.

"Let's go!" Biggz shouted being the first to run towards the stairs. I rolled my eyes but soon followed the gang.

* * *

After a bus ride back and a bit of walking we soon arrived at the block. The boys were very excited about ditching school to smoke pot and in all honesty I was a little nervous. India seemed a lot more enthusiastic about it than' me but she seemed to be having fun with Dennis already, they weren't snogging or anything but the amount of flirting made me want to gag.

"I ain't seen you round the block before yah know, how long you lived 'ere?" Tia asked curiously. She was walking with me while Tex walked on with the boys.

"We moved here yesterday actually. I don't mean to sound nosy but you don't really wanna go to Ron's do you?" I asked knowingly. She sighed and shook her head.

"Not really, I keep comin' home smellin' of weed and my mum kicks off. I tried it once though" she admitted crossing her arms. I tilted my head slightly.

"Really? What was it like?" I asked curiously.

"It'd be cheaper to get drunk. That's how it feels, and on your first go you laugh at everything" she explained. I nodded.

"Wow, sounds weird" I said in thought.

"It is, the boys 'ave been doin' it for ages so it doesn't effect them as much. But if you want my advice, don't smoke too much of it or you will lose control" she warned.

"Thanks for the info. Should I be worried about gettin' raped or anything?" I asked a little nervous about going to some mystery man's flat.

"Nah, Ron's a'right and the boys won't touch you unless you want 'em too. It's okay to come 'ere in the day because Hi-Hatz is always home in the day, he only come's 'round at night" she said shuddering. I gave her a confused but curious look.

"Who's Hi-Hatz?" I asked. She sighed.

"He basically helps Ron grow his weed, carries a gun 'round with him all the time and he practically runs the block. The guy seriously scares me, but like I said he's never here in the day so we'll be fine" she reassured. I nodded hesitatingly and after walking up some stairs we reached an' isolated floor with one red door.

"Yo Ron!" Pest shouted repeatedly pushing the bell. Some chubby guy answered and smiled.

"A'right boys" he greeted.

"We can't be assed with school. Can we chill in 'ere for a bit?" Moses asked hopefully. He nodded.

"Yeah sure, c'mon in" he said holding the door wide open. The boys rushed in and Tia gave me an' eye roll before we entered ourselves.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Okay...so, I've never tried weed in my life so forgive me if I get anything wrong when descriving it. Also I apologize for not updating this story in a while, I've been busy. Anywho hope you enjoy the rest of the story and please review._

As soon as we entered the flat India and I looked around, it wasn't unusual for us to inspect the room we were in when we first entered. It was more of a way to find an' escape route if we need to, and judging by the fact this flat was on the 19th floor out only escape route was through the front door.

I leaned against the living room while India did the same on my left and Tia on my right, the boy's however had thrown themselves onto the sofa's and were obviously waiting for something. I turned to India with a slight nervous look and she gave me a reassuring smile, it was kind of like a silent promise that we made and we'd been doing it since we were young. The look meant 'Together or not at all', in short either we both did it or neither of us did.

"You can sit down yah know, we won't bite" Biggz said shaking his head. We turned our head's to face them and found they were all watching us.

"Not unless you ask us to anyway" Dennis remarked earning snicker's from the rest of the group. Tia rolled her eyes before sitting down next to Moses who was against the arm of the sofa.

"Seriously though, we won't do nothin'" Pest reassured. India took my hand in hers and led me towards the opposite sofa where Dennis and Biggz were sat...she was next to Dennis while I was sat next to Biggz.

"Yo you two look like you're about to run any minute" Biggz admitted slightly amused. I rolled my eyes again and India took off her wet jacket before dropping it to the floor. She also kicked off her shoe's and lifted her leg's up onto the sofa, I could tell she was relaxed from the way she leaned back and played with her hair.

"What about you green eyes? You stayin' or what?" Pest asked leaning forward intently. All eyes were suddenly on me and in all honesty...I didn't like it. I glanced at India who once again gave me the reassuring smile, I sighed and shook my head before reluctantly doing the same. They all cheered and I rolled my eyes while toying with my necklace.

"So what do we do now?" India asked curiously.

"Anything you want...Nah we're waitin' for Ron to get back init, an' then when he does it's off to Wonderland" Dennis replied shrugging.

"What does that mean?" I asked narrowing my eyes in confusion.

"It mean's we're gettin' high love" Pest explained leaning back and slouching down on the sofa.

"By 'we' you mean?..." I paused.

"Us boy's and if you want you can try it" He shrugged. I nodded and stared at the floor in thought.

India and I had done some crazy thing's to get back at our parent's in the past...Stealing, going to late parties, sex. But we'd never done drug's and there was a reason for that, whenever we did something our mind's needed to be clear in-case we ran into trouble. If we took drug's then all that sensibility would be gone and we could actually get hurt.

By the time I'd finished my deep thinking Ron had strolled back in with a few fag boxes in his hand's "Don't tell High-Hatz or he'll fucking kill me" he said warningly as he passed one box to each gang member. As they received the boxes their eye's lit up in excitement.

"I swear to god he won't here a word from me" Pest exclaimed opening up the box and pulling out a rollie.

"Ta Ron" Moses said, Ron nodded before disappearing back the way he came.

It had only been a few minute's since Ron disappeared and the room smelt strongly of weed, the boy's seemed a lot more relaxed and even Biggz had stopped fidgeting. The smell was strange but at the same time it actually smelt quite good, although I wouldn't be surprised if I got high from the fumes.

"Man I gotta piss" Biggz exclaimed slowly rising to his feet. He exited the room and I adjusted myself to a more comfortable position. Considering how random our day had been I shouldn't have been surprised when Pest came over and fell down onto the sofa next to me, he was holding a half smoked rollie and seemed to be quite relaxed.

"Try some" he said holding it out to me. I shook my head and pushed it back to him.

"No mate, I'm fine being normal" I replied crossing my arms. Someone nudged my left arm and I turned my head.

"Why don't we both try it" India whispered her mouth right next to my ear. She pulled back and I noticed Dennis had sneakily managed to get his arm around her shoulder's.

"I don't know sis" I replied hesitatingly. She secretly held up her scarred hand I sighed.

"Fine, but if I start running down the hall naked I'm blaming you" I exclaimed. She smiled and nodded before turning to Dennis.

"Alright then" she said a lot more eager than' I was. He handed her the rollie and she slowly took a puff. She pulled back after a second and coughed slightly

"Don' worry, that always' happens on your first time. Do it again an' you'll be fine" Jerome piped up. He hadn't talked since we came in and I took a wild guess that weed made you slightly more confident.

"It's weird, but nice" India admitted handing it back to him. He pushed it back towards her.

"You finish it off, I'll get another one" he shrugged pulling out the box again. She nodded and started to smoke while I sighed in thought.

"C'mon green eyes, your sister's doin' it you might aswell" Pest pointed out while offering me the rollie again. I shuffled low in my seat so that we were the same height before raising my knees so no one but him could see me.

"Fine" I sighed. He smiled and handed me the rollie before pulling out his own box.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Again, sorry if I get anything wrong I'm just writing from fact's I found on Google. But still hope you enjoy the story._

I giggled and fell to the side which meant falling onto Pest's lap. I'll admit that smoking weed wasn't as bad as I thought, sure it made me seriously giddy but I couldn't remember a time in my life where I'd felt as relaxed as I did in that moment. India was leaning against Dennis who's arm had seemed to tighten around her shoulder's, his hand fell limp just above her chest though I was pretty sure he could feel her up if he lowered it a bit.

"Are you a'right?" Biggz asked obviously amused as I couldn't contain my laughter. I nodded and put a hand to my mouth hoping to keep it in.

"I'm fine, I just feel really funny" I hiccupped while staring up at the ceiling.

"It's her first time remember" Pest pointed out. I nodded and turned on my side to face the other's.

"He's right, I'm a weed virgin" I exclaimed before giggling again. They all chuckled.

"So...you 'ad sex yet?" Tia asked curiously. I sat up straight and faced her while pointing.

"Yes" I exclaimed proudly. She laughed.

"Really? Both of you?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yuppy, why does that surprise you so much?" I asked tilting my head.

"Because you both seem, I don't know...normal" she shrugged. My jaw dropped.

"Oi! For your information we've done a lot of crazy stuff, we just don't brag about it" I explained falling back down onto Pest's leg's.

"A'right then crazy girl's what kind of stuff you done then?" Dennis asked disbelievingly. I sat up in time to see India shoot up and straddle his leg's.

"Stuff like this" she said before grabbing his shoulder's and planting one on him. The rest of the gang cheered while my eyes widened.

"Fuck me, she get's right in" Biggz exclaimed laughing. I rolled my eyes and laid back down.

"What's wrong green eyes? You jealous your sister's gettin' some an' you ain't?" Pest asked chuckling and taking another puff of his rollie.

"I could get some if I wanted some" I exclaimed slightly irritated. He smirked.

"Oh yeah? From who then?" he asked slightly curious. I leaned forward so that our face's were inches apart.

"You" I whispered knowingly. The other's laughed again and I leaned back.

"She got you mate" Jerome said chuckling.

"Nah man, she ain't" Pest replied shaking his head. He passed the rollie to Tia who was closest to him before falling back down next to me.

"Come on then love, show me how good you are" he said throwing an' arm around my shoulder's. I shrugged and threw my leg's over his lap while resting one hand on his neck.

"Alright, why not" I sighed before pressing my lip's against his. It didn't take long for him to respond and he seemed a lot more eager than' me.

"Just a quick warning..." We pulled away and looked back to see Ron watching us "If you fuck on my sofa then you're cleaning it up" he warned before walking away again. I giggled and fell back against the soft cushion's.

* * *

As India and I made our way downstairs with the boy's I could feel the effect's of the weed fading. I wasn't laughing as much and some of my nervousness was returning, although I was feeling unusually hungry "Later yeah" Moses waved before heading down the hallway, he only lived on the floor beneath Ron's and I'd also found out that all of the boy's lived in the block...just on different floor's.

We soon arrived to the 7th floor and by then the other's had disappeared...well, minus Pest and Dennis. I wasn't surprised they'd stuck around after our slutty act during the weed trip, but to be totally honest I enjoyed it more than' anything. I pulled out my key's and unlocked the door before turning to the boy's "See you round" I said about to close the door.

It was half shut when someone suddenly pushed it open again "Hang on, can we get your number. Yah know in-case we wanna see you or somethin'" Pest said hopefully. I smiled and nodded before giving them both my number and India's "I'll call you later, yeah?" Pest asked. I nodded and he winked before disappearing down the hall with Dennis.

I closed the door and fell onto the sofa next to India, she had turned the telly on and was currently watching re-runs of 'Friends'. I sighed in content and took off my jacket "I'm startin' to like those boy's" she admitted as I took off my shoes, I nodded in agreement and leaned back.

"Don't need to tell me twice, I saw that snog" I replied. She smiled slightly embarrassed and I laughed "C'mon, my wild sister gettin' embarrassed over a kiss?" I asked teasingly. She rolled her eyes and hit me with a white cushion.

"Shut up! He's actually quite good" she exclaimed. I nodded and held the pillow close to my chest.

"So is Pest, god I wanted so much more" I sighed shaking my head.

"Me too, but we're not total slag's remember? Don't worry Tex, they'll come to us soon enough" she reassured. I smirked.

"Well I should hope so, because they've got both our number's" I said. Her jaw dropped and she once again hit me with the pillow.

"What if they're psycho's?!" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Calm down In', they didn't seem insane. Besides we can always change our numbers remember" I pointed out. She nodded and we turned back to the telly.


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes blinked open and I looked around me. It had been about 2 weeks since we visited Ron's flat and I hadn't been back since, neither had India. I actually enjoyed myself then but I wasn't up for another 'weed trip'. I didn't have the energy for the aftermath...well that and I hated not having a clear mind, it was the worst feeling ever.

"Mornin' love" I smiled and turned in the bed to see Pest watching me. His clothes were thrown on the floor in a small pile along with mine, it didn't take a genius to figure out what we'd been up to. We were in mine and India's bedroom, she had spent the night in Dennis's flat. We hadn't turned into sluts or anything, we actually went out with the boys now. Sure it took about a week to give them a good enough answer, but anything is better than' 'I don't know' being said repeatedly.

"Hi. What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes. He shrugged and reached over to grab his phone. It had been placed on the small table in-between mine and India's beds, it was probably the only thing he had on him that we hadn't thrown to the floor.

"10:00" he sighed leaning back. I nodded and sat up in the bed. The blanket rose with me leaving his top half uncovered, lucky for us my parents were in work.

"Where you off?" he asked narrowing his eyes in confusion. I shrugged and quickly put on my underwear before grabbing my dressing gown.

"Breakfast, you want anything?" I asked sitting on the bed and tying the strings. He shook his head.

"Nah babe, I fink I'll sleep for a bit more" he replied rolling onto his stomach with closed eyes. I smiled in amusement and left the bedroom heading for the kitchen.

* * *

It was about 4:00 in the afternoon and Pest had gone home a while ago. I'd only been up to his a few times, but that was only because India and Dennis were fucking in the bedroom. I wasn't completely sure where his parents were, and I'd never asked. But his grandma was the nicest woman ever, so polite and kind. And it was weird how he acted around her, sure his slang stayed in place but he seemed a bit more...careful, about what he said around her. Usually he didn't give a crap about what he said to people, but he really cared with her.

There was a loud knocking on the door and I jumped up from the sofa. I pulled open the door and my eyes widened in horror...it was a badly beaten India. Her left eye was beginning to bruise and I could see a few cuts on her arms and cheek. She was balancing on one foot and held onto the security gate that guarded our door "Oh my god" I exclaimed catching her as she fell forwards, I slammed the door shut with one foot and dragged her into the living room. I gently laid her down on the sofa making sure to put a pillow behind her head, she winced and clutched the side of her torn shirt.

"What happened?" I asked shakily, I didn't want to believe it but for some reason the thought of Dennis beating her came to mind first. She slowly opened her good eye while the other stayed closed.

"I..." she paused and closed her eyes. I sighed nervously and ran into the kitchen. I filled up a glass with water before entering the living room again, I had never felt more afraid in my entire life.

"India, come on" I begged lightly nudging her shoulder. Both eyes opened and I smiled in relief "Thank god, here" I said taking her hand and handing her the glass. She struggled slightly and I helped her drink "There you go" I said soothingly while placing the glass onto our coffee table, she sighed in content and leaned back "What happened?" I repeated running my eyes over her cuts and bruises, she shook her head.

"I can't tell. I...I promised" she panted clenching her eyes shut. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Did Dennis do this to you?" I asked hesitatingly. She shook her head again.

"No. Not him" she replied resting her hands on her stomach. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously before picking up the house phone, I managed to dial with shaky fingers.

"Hello? Ambulance please" I begged turning to face my now unconscious sister.

* * *

They managed to get to the block quicker than I thought, it only took 10 minutes. I buzzed them into the building and it didn't take long for them to reach our flat "Do you know what happened to her miss?" The paramedic asked as the other checked on India, I shook my head.

"No. She came home like that" I replied crossing my arms. He nodded in understanding and walked towards the living room. I glanced out into the hall and saw a few people had opened their doors to inspect, some were even leaning against the walls watching intently.

"Excuse me" I moved out of the way as they carried my sister out on a stretcher.

"Can I come? Please?" I begged. They nodded and I quickly put on my shoes before locking the front door.

We used the lift to get down and I followed them out towards the ambulance "Yo Tex!" I turned to see Jerome and Biggz jogging towards me "What's goin' on?" Biggz asked nodding towards the ambulance.

"Someone jumped India. I don't know who though" I replied shrugging and crossing my arms. They shared a nervous look "What? Do you know who it was?" I asked hopefully. They shook their heads at me.

"Nah, sorry Tex. Look we gotta go but phone us yeah? Let us know how she is?" Jerome asked. I nodded and they walked away while I jumped into the ambulance.


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at the floor in thought as the doctors fixed up my sister. I had no idea what happened to her, but I knew that the boys did. She was the nicest person ever, she was never mean to anyone. So who would want to jump her? Dennis still came to mind when I thought about it. I didn't want to believe that he would do that, he was always good to her. But we're in London, all the boys in the gang could be secret psychos...and I would never have known.

"Miss McLaren?" I looked up to see a doctor staring down at me. I sighed and slowly raised to my feet.

"Is she alright?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and I sighed in relief.

"She's sleeping. She has a few bruises and cuts but we've cleaned them so they wont get infected. Her left ankle was fractured so we've put it in a cast, she'll have to wear it for about 2 weeks" he explained. I nodded and crossed my arms.

"Can I see her?" I asked tilting my head. He nodded and lead me towards the room.

"I'll leave you alone" he said before heading down the hall. I sighed and entered the room, it was quite dark. India was sleeping, like the doctor said. She had an' IV needle on the back of her right hand, I knew she would freak out about that when she woke up...she hated needles. Her right eye had turned a purple/yellow colour and she had a few cleaned scratches along her arms. I fiddled with my necklace and occupied the purple arm chair next to her bed.

I felt a strange vibrating sensation in my front pocket, it was my phone. I pulled it out and glanced at the ID...it was Pest. I sighed and thought for a moment before finally accepting the call "Hello?" I asked tiredly while leaning back in my chair. He sighed in the other end.

"A'right Tex? How's things?" he asked nervously. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance,

"Don't bullshit me Pest, you know what happened" I snapped running my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Sorry babe, I didn't know 'ow to bring it up" he said apologetically. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I just can't calm down. Do you have any idea who might've jumped her?" I asked hopefully. He paused. I could hear faint muttering on the other end, I knew he was talking to the boys.

"Nah. Sorry" he finally replied. I knew he was lying, it didn't take a genius to tell.

"Bullshit! You know who it was but you won't tell me" I exclaimed. I walked out of the room not wanting to wake my sister.

"I don't Tex I swear" he pleaded. I shook my head again and realised people were staring...but I didn't care right now.

"Yes you do! If not you then the boys do. Pest she's my sister I deserve to know what happened to her" I begged as tears filled my eyes. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Tex, I don' know" he said. It was obvious that he knew...he just wasn't telling me.

"Fine, but don't call me again until you find out" I snapped before clicking the 'End Call' button. I felt guilty about what I did to him, but I got pretty cranky when someone I loved was hurt. Especially my sister, we'd been through a lot together.

I walked back into the room and fell down into the arm chair. I don't think our parents had found out about the incident yet, and it was better that way. They would kick off if they found out India and I had been going out with 'gang members', and knowing them they would pin this incident on them. Heck I was doing it myself! They hadn't really give me a reason to accuse them, but I couldn't help it. Everyone knew that Dennis was the hot-head of the gang, he made it pretty obvious. Maybe he accidentally got angry with India about something, but I hoped to god I was wrong.

* * *

It had been about 2 hours since India was brought in and she was still sleeping. I was in the purple arm chair against one arm with my legs thrown over the side of the other. A nurse had brought me in some magazines so I took my time reading through them. I was currently reading about some woman marrying her cousin, it was pretty sick to be honest.

"Tex?" My head shot up as India whispered my name, I jumped up from the seat and found her eyes were wide open.

"Hey sis. How you feeling?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled slightly.

"Been better. Anything broke?" she asked. I shook my head and sighed.

"Nope, you got a fracture in your ankle though. Won't get it off for two weeks" I explained shrugging. She nodded.

"Fair enough. Do I have a needle in my hand?" she asked her eyes suddenly widening. I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah. Don't look at it though, you might faint and we need to talk" I replied both serious and playful. She nodded and sighed.

"It wasn't Dennis if that's what you're asking. He would never do this" she said slightly snappish. I nodded crossing the name from my list. She would never lie to me.

"If it wasn't him then who was it?" I asked crossing my arms.

"These boys in the street. After I left Dennis's flat I thought I'd get me and you a drink. So I headed for the shop, and you can probably guess what happened. This gang saw me, I've seen them around the streets before. Asked me to shag them, I said no and this is what happened. They told me to tell my 'boyfriend' to stay away from their block, guess they'd seen me with Dennis" she explained in thought. So the boys did know what was going on...now I was pissed.

"I'm just glad you're okay. But India we only do things to go against mum and dad as long as it doesn't involve us getting hurt. You plus a hospital bed equals hurt" I exclaimed shaking my head. She gave me a knowing look.

"Go against mum and dad? C'mon Tex, you know as well as I do that this has gone way passed that now" she scoffed. I narrowed my eyes.

"India you're in the hospital! All because you're going out with Dennis, I'm sorry but what if you get killed next time?" I asked worriedly. She rolled her eyes.

"I won't because I know better than' to go out on my own now. Tex I really like him, please don't make me dump him" she begged. I sighed and shook my head.

"Fine. But promise me that if either of us get hurt again, you'll stop seeing him" I said. She nodded and held out her scarred hand. I smiled and laced the fingers of my own scarred hand through hers.

"Promise" she confirmed smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been about 6 weeks since India's incident and things in the block had been calm. Although mine and Pest's relationship hadn't been going as good as I'd planned. Since my sister was attacked and he hadn't told me who hurt her, I'd been a bit pissed with him. And in turn he got mad with me, claiming that he didn't wanna upset me and that's why he didn't tell me who attacked her. I thought it was complete bollox and actually told him that. Even though we weren't doing good, my sister and Dennis were better than ever. He'd apparently been more affectionate to her since the incident, and she was enjoying it more than ever.

"You need to let it go!" Pest shouted chasing me down the hall. I was still in a pissed off mood with him about the while 'India' thing, and even thought I should have let it go I couldn't. For all I knew the next person to get jumped because of them would be me, and I could die from going out with him...in short I was scared shitless and now walked around fearing for my life.

"I can't! Okay, I just can't" I exclaimed pulling out the keys to my front door. My parents weren't home today, thank god. They were both working till late and even though it was 10:30 at night I knew they wouldn't be home for hours.

"Why not? It wasn't my fault and it weren't Dennis's either" he said angrily. I sighed and opened the door before walking in. I knew he would follow, he always did.

"Actually it was, you boys got some stupid gang war going on and it's dangerous for me and India" I pointed out dumping my school bag onto the counter. After we got out we'd both gone straight to his flat, and I hadn't been home since.

"This war has been goin' on for ages, love! It ain't our fault your sister got jumped. Do we feel bad about it? Fuck yeah and I don' need you remindin' me about it every fucking day" he exclaimed slamming the front door and coming into the living room. I shook my head in disbelief and fell down onto the sofa.

"You need to chill out Tex! It's all calm now, so stop bringing shit up" he said taking off his jacket and throwing it on the coffee table. I rolled my eyes and pulled my legs up, shuffling down and resting my head on the arm of the sofa. The only thing that could be heard was the cars outside, it was pretty awkward right now.

A few minutes after we'd become silent a faint moaning sound was heard. My eyes widened as I realised it was coming from my bedroom, I knew exactly who was creating those noises. I suddenly heard a snorting sound and I looked to see Pest hiding his mouth with his thin jacket, he was laughing. I smiled biting down on my lip hoping to keep quiet. But as the noises got louder our laughter was harder to contain.

"He's a loud one" Pest remarked chuckling. I nodded and sighed.

"We've been fighting for weeks" I pointed out in thought. I turned my head to see him nod.

"I know, what should we do?" he asked turning his body to face me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I think we should..." I paused and took a deep breath. I didn't want to do what I was about to do, but it was for the best.

"Nah, are you finishing me or somethin'?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"Yeah I am" I confirmed in a quiet voice. He was quiet for a few seconds before he finally jumped up to his feet.

"Fuck, nah Tex we can make this work we just gotta stop fighting init?" he asked standing in front of me. I shook my head.

"I don't think so Pest. I hate walking around the block feeling scared as fuck" I exclaimed shaking my head.

"You scared of me? Or gettin' jumped?" he asked angrily. I shrugged.

"I don't know. But we're finished Pest, don't make this hard just take it" I replied shaking my head. He scoffed.

"You're breaking up wiv me? Over nothin'?" he asked his voice getting louder. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I think you should go" I replied shakily. My hands wouldn't stop shaking. I wasn't sure if I was upset, or scared that he would actually hit me.

"Fuckin' hell Tex! Fine if that's what you want" he exclaimed pulling his jacket back on. I rubbed my forehead stressfully and averted my eyes "You'll want me back though, I swear down you will! Later Tex" he said before storming out, slamming my front door in the process. I sighed and turned on the TV, I would not stress over this...even though I already regretted my decision.

_Author's Note: Sorry it's so short. But the next chapter is where the movie takes place, so thanks for reading and review if you can._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: So, the following chapters will be based around the events of the movie. I might carry on the story afterwards but I'm not sure. Also, clothes link is on profile. Anyway I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and review if you can._

It had been two weeks since my break-up with Pest, we hadn't spoken to each other since. Did I miss him? Sure. But I wasn't willing to put my life at risk all because he and the gang had some rivalry with another group of idiots. India and Dennis weren't going that well either, though it might have been my fault. After explaining to her why I broke up with Pest she started to think the same, and it wasn't long before they started fighting. Whenever they spent more than ten minutes alone they'd kick off fighting, and he'd usually start it. So in short, things weren't going well in the block.

It was November 5th, or as most people in the world knew it...Fireworks Night. Which meant that India and I wouldn't be getting any sleep. So instead of staying home like we should've, we decided to go out with the girls. The girls consisting of Tia, Dimples, Cloe and Jess. We'd met them a while ago and soon enough started hanging out with them, they weren't that bad once you got to know them. But they did like to start fights...it was a good thing India and I knew how to throw a punch.

We were outside the youth club, like most days. Whenever it got boring inside, we always chilled outside "Woah" Dimples said in awe. We all turned our heads to see the boys walking towards us. With Tia and Moses fancying each other, the groups sometimes joined. It made things very awkward for me, and sometimes caused India and Dennis to fight. But they rarely fought around the group.

"What happened to your face?" Tia asked looking at Moses. I also looked to see deep scratch marks next to his left eye.

"An alien that fell from the sky, trust" Pest said proudly. He lifted whatever he was holding and we all jumped back in disgust.

"Sorry, I can't even look at dat" Jess said shaking her head.

"Halloween was last week yah know" Tia remarked grimacing.

"Dat ain't real, dat's a creation" Dimples said in disbelief.

"Then touch it if it ain't real" Pest said walking towards her with the weird creature.

"You shove that thing in my face and then fangs are goin' up in your tits" she said threateningly. I smiled in amusement.

"It could be diseased or somethin', yah get me" Tia said as we all stared at the 'alien'.

"I don't want no chlamydia" Dimples said shrugging. We all laughed and she gave us curious looks.

"So you're tellin' me that fell outta the sky?" Tia asked turning to Moses.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Yo India, I need to talk to you" Dennis said walking forward and taking my sisters hand. She sighed but nodded and he took her a few feet away.

"And did that to your face?" Tia asked.

"Yeah" he said shrugging.

"So you killed it?"

"Yeah" he replied nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as she scoffed.

"Such a bad breed Moses" she said shaking her head at him. They seemed to have some weird stare going when Pest, being the idiot he is. Lifted the 'alien' in our faces.

"Fuck, it's alive!" he shouted moving it towards us. We all screamed in surprise and ran in different directions, I ended up hiding in the hall of the youth club.

They started laughing loudly and I rolled my eyes while coming out from my hiding space "You shit yourself!" Biggz exclaimed still laughing. I gave him an annoyed look and leaned back against the wall.

"You're an idiot" I remarked shaking my head. He smiled innocently.

"You never complained before" he replied shrugging. The boys snickered.

"Just fuck off!" All heads turned to see India storming towards us, with Dennis close behind.

"C'mon Ind'" he whined as he followed her. As soon as she reached us she linked her arm through mine.

"Again, fuck off! C'mon Tex. We'll see yah later girls" she said turning to Tia and the others. They nodded and she dragged me down the road, away from the group.

"Where are we going?" I asked confusedly. She shrugged.

"Somewhere quiet. I need someone to talk to right now" she replied. I nodded in understanding.

"I get you, but it's fireworks night India. There is no quiet place" I pointed out. She nodded and thought for a moment before turning to me.

"How about the park? We love going there" she suggested. I shrugged and nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

I was sat on the swing leaning my head against the chain, my feet barely touching the floor. India was rambling about Dennis...again, and I was bored as hell. I loved the girl to pieces but she really knew how to talk. Apparently he'd told her what he was up to before he met up with us, which was mugging someone. It was a bad move telling India and I wondered if he was drugged up when he told her. After what happened to her she begged him to stop with the attacks on random people, and he said he would. But mugging still counts as attacking apparently.

"...I just can't believe he did this yah know?!" She exclaimed from her spot on the spinning wheel. I nodded and sighed.

"I guess. But you can't just expect him to give it all up Ind', it's the only thing he knows how to do" I replied shrugging. She sighed.

"I know and it's part of the reason we went out with them. But I know how it felt when those boys attacked me, and that's how every person they attack feels. It just makes me feel sorry for someone I don't even know, and I hate it" she admitted shaking her head and staring at the floor.

"I know Ind' but..." I paused and my jaw dropped as I stared at the sky behind her.

"What?" she asked nervously. She turned to see what I was looking at and her eyes also widened "What the fuck is that?" she gasped. Hurdling towards us was some kind of meteor, it was on fire and a bright blue colour.

"I have no idea. But I think we should move" I replied. She nodded and we started to speed-walk to the exit. Unfortunately for us the meteor was moving faster than we though, and it hit the ground right behind us. The impact caused the ground beneath us to shake and we both fell forward. India screamed and I covered my head with my arms.

I rolled over onto my back and leaned up on my elbows. The meteor had split in half and a few pieces had flown further than us. They were lit up from being on fire and smoke was rising. I sat up with wide eyes and turned my head to India, her eyes were locked onto the meteor "You okay sis?" I asked panting. She shook her head.

"I don't think so" she replied in a quiet tone. I got to my feet and brushed down my jeans "What the fuck is going on?" she asked looking around. I sighed and shrugged.

"I have no idea. Meteor shower maybe?" I suggested helping her to her feet.

"Well they could have warned us on the new. That thing could've killed us" she exclaimed. I nodded in agreement and the meteor suddenly started to move.

"Holy shit" I exclaimed flinching back. India's eyes narrowed as though trying to see what it was.

"I think there's something inside" she said curiously. She started to walk towards the meteor and my eyes once again widened.

"Don't you dare" I whispered. She paused and turned to face me.

"It's just a rock Tex, what's the worst that could happen?" she asked rolling her eyes. I crossed my arms.

"A lot. You don't know what's on that thing, c'mon it's freaking me out" I begged shaking my head. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I really wanna poke it with a stick" she remarked walking back until she was next to me. I turned my head and gave her an annoyed look.

"You're insane, dude. C'mon I don't want to stick around here any longer" I replied looking around nervously. She nodded in understanding and we made our way back to the block.

* * *

We had only been walking for about five minutes, and we were pretty close to the block. But as we walked I suddenly heard loud shouting and cheering. I froze for a moment until I realised I recognized the voices, weather or not I was happy to hear them was something entirely different "Oh no" India groaned rolling her eyes. I nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, I wonder what they're up to now" I said crossing my arms. She sighed.

"Maybe we should let them know what happened in the park, so they don't go there" she suggested. I turned my head and raised my eyebrows.

"Really? If anything they'll want to go there because we told them not to. That's just how they roll" I pointed out. She nodded.

"You got a point, but still" she sighed giving me a pleading look. The voices got closer and I sighed in thought.

"Fine, if you wanna warn 'em not to go somewhere when you know they will anyway then go ahead" I replied. She rolled her eyes and I reluctantly waited patiently for the boys to turn the corner...which they soon did.

"Oi girls you should get 'ome! Aliens roaming the streets!" Biggz shouted as they rode towards us on their bikes and pizza scooters.

"Aliens? Really?" I asked in disbelief. They slowed the bikes to a stop right next to us.

"Yeah, what d'you fink that thing we had earlier was?" Pest asked with narrowed eyes. I shrugged.

"Somethin' you got from the fair. Anyway just though we'd let you know a meteor landed in the park" I replied tilting my head. They all nodded.

"Yeah we know, dere's an alien inside!" Biggz exclaimed excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Aliens don't exist" I groaned shaking my head.

"Yeah they do, we'll prove it! Come wiv us!" he replied. India sighed.

"No way! That thing almost hit us I am not going back" she exclaimed shrugging. I found it a little weird that she was protesting now, when 5 minutes ago she wanted to poke the thing with a stick.

"Yeah I don't want them comin' either" Pest admitted shaking his head. I inwardly rolled my eyes thinking it had something to do with me "I mean it took all of us to take down the first one. What if there's more than one? What do we do then?" he asked shrugging.

"Tell you what. Me and India will wait for you lot back at the block in the entrance, if you bring the 'alien' back then we'll believe you. How does that sound?" I suggested shrugging.

"Deal" Biggz said nodding. I smirked and bit my lip.

"Alright then, see yah lads" I waved. They nodded and carried on riding towards the park.

"You think they'll bring it back?" India asked. I shook my head.

"No way, and even if they do it's probably fake. I mean there's no such thing as aliens" I replied. She nodded in agreement and we carried on towards the block.


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note:  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've__ been pretty busy. But thank your for your patience and I hope you enjoy the chapters._

I sighed boredly and leaned against the wall_, _crossing my arms. It had been about an hour since we'd seen the boys, and we were still waiting for them. I wanted to go upstairs to our flat, but my sister could be one stubborn bitch. She was currently pacing back and forth near the entrance door, and it was giving me a headache "India, sis. I love you, but you're starting to piss me off! They're obviously not coming!" I exclaimed shaking my head.

"They will! I know they will" she sighed shaking her head. I rolled my eyes and a rumbling noise was heard outside.

"The fuck?" I muttered rising to my feet. We both looked through the windows of the door, I tilted my head. Moses was heading towards the building on a dirt-bike. Soon enough Dennis appeared behind him on his pizza delivery scooter. Moses jumped off his dirt-bike and yanked open the door, allowing Dennis room to drive through. India and I jumped out of the way as he rode in.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously, and slightly worried. He panted while shaking his head and pushing the lift buttons.

"You wouldn' believe us if we told you" he sighed. I watched nervously as Jerome drove in on his bike...they were probably being chased again.

"Where's Biggz where's Pest?!" Dennis asked as he, Jerome and Moses stared through the open door.

"Seriously, what's going on?!" I asked repeating my sisters question. The boys ignored us and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I looked through the door and spotted Pest running towards us, I sighed worriedly and my eyes suddenly widened...something was chasing him. I squinted and found it very hard to see the mystery animal, I definitely knew it was an animal from the dark fur.

"What the fuck is that?" I turned my head to see India on my right, her eyes were as wide as mine. Pest jumped through the door and the boys slammed it shut, but unfortunately for Pest the animal smashed it's head through the door window. He was pushing against the door, so the animal managed to sink it's teeth into his leg. He fell to the floor and the boys yelled out different sentences, Pest groaned and pulled out his metal baseball bat before smashing it over the creatures head. It eventually let go and he screamed in pain.

"Come on!" Dennis shouted grabbing Pests jacket from behind. They all dragged him up the stairs while he screamed and my hands flew to my mouth...what the hell was going on?.

"Girls come on!" Jerome shouted as he dragged Pest. I looked back through the door and saw the animal running towards the door again. I grabbed India's hand and yanked her towards the stairs.

* * *

We followed the boys down the hall of the first floor, shaking with fear. I sighed and looked down at the blood trail being left by Pest, I still had no idea what that animal was...but I wasn't eager to find out. Moses suddenly ran towards a woman unlocking her door and she fearfully entered the flat. He managed to shove open the door to her flat, the boys helping Pest limp in afterwards. India and I followed, making sure to re-close the door as we entered.

"Somebody bell Biggz, where's Biggz?"

"I've only got one text left!"

"I got no credit, none!"

"Just call anyone fam! In case someone calls back!"

"This is too much madness to explain in one text!"

I took off my cream body warmer before dropping it on the coffee table along with my gloves. India did the same but took off her scarf as well. She walked into the kitchen and I pulled a hair clasp out of my back pocket, twisting my hair at the back and putting it up. A few shorter strands of hair fell back down as I rolled up my sleeves. India re-entered the room, holding a glass of water and box of pain-killers "Here" she sighed sitting down on the coffee table.

"Thanks. Swallow these" I said offering the tablets to Pest. He looked up at my hand, clutching his leg in pain.

"I fink I'm gonna need somethin' stronger" he replied narrowing his eyes. I nodded and crouched down to his level.

"You either swallow, or I knock you the fuck out with your own baseball bat" I said tilting my head. His eyes widened slightly.

"Fuck" he sighed reluctantly taking the tablets from me. I smiled smugly as he chugged down the water.

"Get out of my fucking flat!" I looked back to see the woman who owned the flat, stood in the bedroom doorway with a guitar held up threateningly. The boys shook their heads dismissively before going back to their previous actions "I said get out!" she repeated.

"Yo snitch, calm yourself. This ain't about you no more" Moses said, his voice full of annoyance.

"You come anywhere near me and I swear I will scream this fucking block down!" she exclaimed. I glanced at India who rolled her eyes at the woman's actions.

"Look, there's worse things out there to be scared of than us tonight. Trust" Jerome said shaking his head.

"Hey brov, I saw 'er ID car thingy, she's a nurse init" Dennis said.

"Help me then! I need this leg, I need it to be able to run from them fings!" Pest exclaimed.

"You think I'm going to help you? After you attacked me, mugged me and set those dogs on the police?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes to the first two, no to the last one" Dennis shrugged.

"You boys get up to a lot in an hour" India muttered as I leaned back, sitting on her left.

"Dogs? Dogs with glow-in-the-dark jaws? Dogs wiv no eyes? Dogs the size of gorillas, you fink them things are dogs? Go out there an' try feeding 'em some pedigree chum! They're aliens, love" Pest replied with narrowed eyes. India and I shared a look of disbelief.

"Whatever the fuck they are they're not fucking aliens" she snapped.

"You swear too much man" Dennis said shaking his head.

"You got a potty mouth man!" Pest added. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever they are they're in the block now, they're after everyone" Jerome said.

"Yeah, we're on the same side now. Yah get me?" Dennis said looking down at his phone. Her eyes flickered towards the house phone on the holder and I bit my lip nervously. She ran towards it but Moses must've noticed her glimpse too, as he took hold of the phone before she could reach it.

"No feds" he said.

"You'd be better off callin' the ghost busters love" Pest said.

"This is the block, we take care of things our own way. Yah get me?" Moses said taking out the phone batteries.

"You're joking?" she begged.

"Eh does it look like he's joking'?" Dennis asked.

"I was gonna call for help, your friend needs to go to hospital. So do you, if those wounds get infected they could kill you" she replied turning to Moses.

"Fuck!" Pest shouted.

"He's bleeding to death! Help him man!" Dennis shouted.

"We ain't gonna do nothin'. Help him" Moses demanded staring her down. She shook her head with narrowed eyes.

"No, you don't deserve me help" she said. He sighed frustratedly and looked back at Dennis. I stared down at the floor in deep thought, contemplating over what I was about to do. If she wouldn't do this when we asked...then force was the only solution.

"Okay, here's how this is gonna go" I said picking up Pests' metal baseball bat, slowly making my way towards her "You fix him. Or I beat the shit out of you" I finished standing inches away from her. She back herself against the wall fearfully.

"You wouldn't, I know your parents" she replied nervously. I narrowed my eyes in disbelief.

"You think we care what they think? All we've ever done in our lives is try to get back at them. So go ahead and try to find them, see how far you get" India said crossing her arms while standing next to me. The woman sighed nervously and nodded.

"Fine" she muttered before heading towards Pest. I nodded in satisfaction, sitting back down with my sister.


	13. Chapter 13

I leaned against India, resting my head on her right shoulder. The woman had gathered some scissors and gauze wrap, ready to fix Pests' leg "Sorry I messed up your couch" Pest said as she cut some of his jeans.

"Don't worry about it" she sighed.

"D'you want me to take 'em off?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"That won't be necessary"

"You sure? I got nice boxers on. Calvin Klein fresh today" he said flirtily. I averted my eyes and India sighed.

"Tell me if this hurts" The woman said. I turned my head to see her take hold of his foot.

"Try me" he shrugged. She moved it around slightly and he flinched "Ow, hurts!"

"How about this?" she asked tilting her head. She moved it further, although I was pretty sure she was trying to get back at him.

"Hurts, hurts, hurts!" he exclaimed.

"You've torn a few minor arteries, you may have a fracture. You need to get this treated before you lose too much blood" she said.

"Do it then" Moses shrugged. She looked up at him.

"I can't! I don't have the equipment or the skill, I've only just graduated. Plus I missed the class on alien bite wounds" she snapped.

"Stop hypin' man" Dennis said shaking his head.

"Pass me the cushion" she said gesturing to the pillow behind them. Both boys stared at her, refusing to grab the pillow.

"I said, pass me the cushion" she repeated irritatedly. They both glanced at each other and shook their heads, but Moses grabbed the pillow anyway. He handed it to her and she snatched it from him, slamming it down on Pests' leg.

"Ow! Don't take it out on me!" he exclaimed.

"I ain't seen you round 'ere before. You lived 'ere long?" Jerome asked curiously.

"Couple of months" she replied tying the pillow to Pests' leg.

"Hmm, nice place you got"

"Thanks, I'm thinking of moving" she admitted.

"Shame, why?" Pest asked.

"I don't like the area" she replied. I nodded in understanding.

"What d'you mean don't like the area? What's wrong wiv the area?!" Dennis asked angrily. Something smashed against the front door and we all jumped to our feet.

"Fam stay" Moses said picking up the baseball bat I'd dropped and walking towards the door. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I didn't want to either. India lightly grabbed my wrist, pulling me as far away from the door as possible. Something bashed against the door again and we all jumped. Moses ran into the room, slamming the other door as he came in "They found us!" he shouted.

"How did they find us? There's like a hundred doors in this block!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Listen whatever gang-war bullshit you're in leave me out of it please" The woman begged while holding up her guitar.

"Hey dis thing got nothing to do with gangs" Dennis said shaking his head.

"Or drugs, or rap music, or violence in video games!" Pest added.

"This is the worst night of my life" The woman sighed as the animal continued to bash against the door.

"Feeling's mutual" Moses said. After another loud bang the animal managed to smash it's way into the kitchen. Moses dropped the baseball bat and instead chose to grab Dennis' samurai sword. He ran towards the animal and sliced the sword into the back if it's neck. The animal fell to the floor and I sighed in relief, this was a strange night.

"Moses, ninja" Dennis said in awe while walking towards him.

"Tango neutralized" Jerome added as we all followed. I stared down at the strange animal and tilted my head, I had never seen this kind of thing before.

"See, is that a dog?" Pest asked looking at the woman. She shook her head.

"No"

"No, that is not a dog" he said.

"That's black, too black to see" Jerome said shaking his head.

"That's the blackest black ever fam" Dennis said. He crouched down and ran his fingers through the creatures fur "That's blacker than my cousin Femmy" he added. India kneeled down in front of the animals head, cautiously inspecting it with her hand.

"It doesn't have eyes" she said confusedly. I narrowed my eyes and kneeled down next to her, she was right. India ran her hand down the animals face until she reached the jaws. She hesitatingly opened them and her eyes widened "Fuck me" she gasped. The mouth was full of sharp fang-like teeth, they reminded me of a sharks mouth.

"Yo, where's that woman?" Jerome asked. I turned my head to see the nurse had in fact disappeared. India and I raised to our feet before exiting the flat, the boys close behind. I turned my head to see the woman staring back at us from her spot near the lifts. She shook her head before walking back towards us.

"Wherever you're going I'm coming with you. After what you've put me through it's the least you can do" she said looking at Moses.

"No way man, she's bare annoyin'! Make her leave, let the snitch get murked" Dennis snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Dennis, man. Why you actin' like such a prick for? I need the nurse, d'you want me to die?" Pest said overdramatically.

"We can't stand around 'ere arguing, we need to roll now!" Jerome exclaimed. I nodded in agreement.

"My name's Sam" The nurse said.

"Jerome"

"Pest"

"India"

"Tex"

"No way man!"

"Dennis" Jerome shrugged nodding to the pissed off teen.

"You're Moses, right?" she asked.

"You're gonna need a weapon" he said before heading down the hall. The boys followed while I chose to wait for Sam, she had been through a lot tonight so I guess I felt a little sorry for her. She soon ran back out of her flat, holding a sharp kitchen knife. I nodded and we caught up to the boys.

* * *

"You get four years for carrying an offensive weapon you know" Pest said as we walked up the stairs.

"I think the situations a bit different" Sam replied slightly annoyed.

"Is it? Walking around, expecting to get jumped at any moment. Feels like just another day in the ends to me man" he said shaking his head.

"Where's he taking us?" Sam asked.

"Tia's flat" Jerome replied.

"What makes you think we'll be safer in her place than we were in mine?" Sam asked curiously.

"Security gate!" he exclaimed as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Tex!" I flinched and looked back to see India doubled over.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly while running back down to her. She shook her head.

"Nothing, I just feel really sick" she replied taking deep breaths. I nodded in understanding and rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay, probably just nerves" I said. She nodded and raised to her full height.

"Yeah, come on" she said. I nodded and we carried on up the stairs.

* * *

"You ain't bringin' all them people in here, no. They're involved in somethin', someone's chasin' 'em. They got weapons, and look that one's bleeding. And dat woman? I don't even know dat woman. I'm not gettin' myself involved in a situation I don't need to be in" Dimples said crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes and Tia appeared in the doorway.

"It's my house Dimples, come" she said before disappeared back into the flat. We all flooded in and Dimpled slammed the door shut after we entered.

The rest of the girls were there too, but I wasn't sure if that was better or worse. I knew they wouldn't believe the whole 'alien' story, heck I was still trying to process it through my mind. But for some reason I couldn't, I just kept thinking of them as psycho gorillas with rabies. India fell down against the arm of the sofa and the rest of us occupied different spaces in the room.

"There's only one helicopter out there, copper chopper. Ain't even military" Pest said looking through the window. He sighed in annoyance before falling down next to me "It's only on these ends. This ain't worldwide, this is localised" he added.

"Yeah, localised in your head" Cloe said disbelievingly.

"Localised in your dreams" Jess added.

"Chased by the feds, yes. Big alien gorilla wolf motherfuckers? No" Dimples said sitting down next to Jerome.

"Maybe they're only on these ends" he shrugged.

"Please, what kind of alien decides that out of all the places in the whole wide world to invade some shitty council estate in South London" Dimples said shaking her head.

"One that's looking for a fight" Dennis said playing with a gun. We'd run into two local kids on the way here, they had that gun and a super-soaker. Dennis had taken the gun from them, although I still thought it was fake.

"I'll be right back" India whispered to me. I nodded and watched as she walked towards Dennis, who was sat on the floor leaning against the sofa. She held out her hand to him and he stared up at her confusedly. But after a few seconds he took her hand, rising to his feet and letting her lead him out into the kitchen.

"What's up with her?" Pest asked turning to me. I shrugged in thought.

"I really don't know" I replied shaking my head.


	14. Chapter 14

While India and Dennis were doing god-knows-what in the kitchen, the rest of us were silently sitting in the living room. In some form I wasn't worried about my sister, the good part of tonight was that they weren't fighting...again. Resting my arm on the arm of the sofa, I rested my head in my palm. Tonight had been a weird night for sure, I mean aliens invading the block, anyone would be freaked out.

Pest, who was still sat next to me, moved around so that his back was against my shoulder. I didn't push him away, on some level I wanted him to do that. I may have been the one to finish him, but that didn't mean I didn't miss him. India and Dennis walked into the room, freaking the hell out of me. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder while hers rested around his waist. They both looked pretty...well, loved up.

They sat down in Dennis' previous spot, and she rested her head on his chest. He smiled and kissed her temple, they hadn't been this loved up for a long time, so I was a little worried right now. Turning my head I scanned the room, looking for any sign that the others were as concerned as I was. Some of the girls turned their heads for a glimpse, but soon averted their eyes. Moses stared at the table in front of him, Jerome constantly glanced at his phone screen, and Pest looked half asleep. So really, I was the only one curious about my sister and Dennis.

"They're coming for us you know, ready or not" Pest said, breaking the silence. Dimples and Jess started to sing, obviously both of them found the whole thing hilarious.

"Listen to me!" Sam exclaimed rising to her feet. The girls silenced as we all looked up at her "There's a dead one in my kitchen. I live on the first floor, go and looked if you don't believe me. There's no door anymore" she said shaking her head.

"Moses when did you start going out with your Maths teacher?" Dimples asked. The girls, minus Tia, laughed and Sam rolled her eyes before sitting back down.

"How d'you know that woman?" Tia asked, looking down at Moses. She was sat on the arm of the chair right next to him, it was no secret that she fancied him big time.

"We met earlier, he mugged me" Sam admitted.

"For real?" Jess asked looking up from painting her nails.

"That part I believe" Dimples nodded.

"Dat true? You rob that woman?" Tia asked, slightly angered.

"Yeah, but. Afterwards she fixed up my leg and we saved her from the monsters, so we're all sweet. We're hero's init?" Pest asked turning his head to look at Sam. She narrowed her eyes.

"Hero's? Five of you and a knife against one woman. Fuck off" she snapped.

"Cold" he muttered shaking his head.

"Nah, don't build it up love it weren't all that. We never even touched you" Dennis said, pausing from his weird actions with my sister.

"The blade was to get it over wiv quick, we was as scared as you" Jerome said shaking his head.

"Blade? You're such a waste, why is it always trouble wiv you? Why is it always someone gettin' robbed or beaten up, or someone gettin' arrested?" Tia asked angrily while moving away from Moses.

"We can't deal with this on our own, we have to call the police" Sam said. We all stared at her with disbelieving expressions "You can trust me, I'll tell them what really happened" she added.

"You think the police is gonna help them? They might not arrest you but they'll arrest them" Tia said motioning to the boys.

"For murder of two police officers, vehicle theft, resisting arrest, everything that happened everywhere in the ends tonight" Dennis said.

"They arrest us for nothing already" Pest said pulling a rollie out of his pocket.

"You know what I reckon yeah?" Moses asked leaning forward, staring down at the floor. We all turned our heads to face him "I reckon the feds sent them anyway. Government probably bred those creatures to kill black boys. First they send drugs to the ends, then they send guns, now they send monsters to get us. They don't care man, we ain't killin' each other fast enough, so they decided to speed up the process" he said.

"Believe" Pest sighed nodding. I rolled my eyes as the girls burst into laughter.

"Pest I told you not to do that, do it out the window yeah?" Tia asked walking towards the windows.

"Pain relief man, ask the nurse" he shrugged.

"Excuse me but, what is that?" Tia asked nervously. We all turned our heads and my eyes widened. The others jumped to their feet while my hands flew to my mouth...they'd found us again.

"Oh my days!" Dimples screamed.

We all ran to different parts of the room, but away from the window. Well, all of us except Dennis. He put on his bright red helmet, aiming the gun towards the window. India and I stood in the living room doorway with Jerome, Sam and Pest. All of us watching fearfully "You can't take two fam!" Moses shouted a few feet away from Dennis, aiming one of the samurai swords.

"Watch me" Dennis said staring at the aliens through the window. He pulled the trigger, but as no bullets appeared and only popping sounds were heard realisation kicked in for him "Shit, it is a toy!" he exclaimed.

One of the aliens smashed through the window, crashing against Dennis and pinning him to the floor. Moses flew back behind the sofa, while the rest of us watched in horror. Dennis screamed as the alien snapped it's jaws near his face. Moses stood, about to help his friend. But as the other alien jumped through the window, I guess he knew he couldn't help. India screamed as the alien bit down on Dennis' helmet, blood squirting over the floor. She tried to run forward, but Pest and I held her back.

The alien ripped off Dennis' head, throwing it towards Tia and Dimples. India screamed louder and fell to the floor, I shook my head in disbelief. Both aliens paused, sniffing the air for something. I narrowed my eyes in confusion as they walked towards the sofa Moses was hid behind, it was like they could smell him somehow. But then a thought hit me, if they could smell him, why couldn't they smell us?.

Tia grabbed a lamp nearby, smashing the bulb end against the wall "Oi fucker!" she shouted jabbing the alien, shocking it and taking it's attention away from Moses. It chased her and Dimples into the room, but by the sound of the shouting I was sure they would be okay. Moses jumped to his feet, turning to face the remaining alien. He raised the sword about to slice when he accidentally lodged it into the wall above his head.

As the alien advanced towards him, Sam moved away from us. She snuck up towards the alien, and successfully shoved the knife through the bottom of it's jaw. The alien froze up and she yanked out the knife, the alien body falling limp to the floor. We all walked out from our hiding places, surrounding Dennis' headless body. India fell to her knees, screaming and shaking her head. I crouched down next to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, she clung to my waist while hiding her face from the body.

"You know that little on you killed before? That was a mistake" Tia said. I looked up at the girls.

"They weren't going for us, they were going for you" Dimples said turning to Moses.

"Actions have consequences Moses"

"Everywhere you go bad things happen"

"Stay away from us Moses"

Loud alien screeches reached my ears, and my head shot towards the window along with everyone else's. The girls ran out of the flat, screaming. India had calmed down, but that meant that she was worse. At least when she was crying everything was being let out, but when she was quiet she was keeping it all in...and that could drive her mad. Someone gently took hold of my shoulder and I looked back to see Pest, he nodded towards the door and I sighed. Slowly rising to my feet, I kept my arms around my sister. She mutely clung to my waist, letting me lead her out of the flat.

"You should go, I don't want no one else to die" Moses said, shaking his head.

"Fuck that brov, I got your back!" Pest exclaimed.

"I ain't goin' nowhere, they killed Dennis man. We gotta kill them all brov" Jerome added.

Gunshots suddenly echoed through the hall and we all ducked as bullets hit the walls. Glancing back I found three men shooting at us, but I had no idea why. The boys started to run towards the stairs, while us girls stayed behind "Come on!" Pest shouted holding the doors open. Sam helped me get India to her feet and we ran towards the boys, sounds of banging and gunshots filling my ears as we ran.

* * *

The boys continued to shout out as we reached the floor above. Running down another hall, we finally reached the lift. They pushed the button repeated, hoping that one of the doors would slide open. Looking down at India, I sighed nervously. Her eyes were blood-shot and tear tracks stained her cheeks. Her arms had loosened around my waist, but still gripped my jumper in her hands. I had no idea how she was feeling right now, but I'd have probably felt the same way if it was Pest that had his head ripped off.

The doors finally opened and we all flooded in, not caring about the high-looking posh lad already inside. We looked towards the doors and my eyes widened as the alien ran towards us. But thankfully, the lift doors closed "Who was that?!" Sam shouted, meaning the man who repeatedly shot at us.

"That's High-Hatz. Man's a sausage!" Pest exclaimed. So that was High-Hatz, now I actually felt glad that I hadn't met him before.

"Why is he shooting at us?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"His best friend got ate, and he's a bit vexed about it" Jerome explained. Something smashed against the doors and we all jumped back "I know exactly how he feels" he added.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on" The posh lad begged. I sighed and lowered India to sit on the floor "What's that thing chasing you? Why is the other lift full of bits of dead people?" he asked. Shrugging, I unlatched India's hands on my shirt "What are you doing we need to go down!" he shouted. I looked back at the boys.

"I ain't going down. There's too many things down there that's out to get me, get me?" Moses asked shaking his head.

"True say, police, crazy gangstas and fucked up monsters down there!" Pest exclaimed.

"Okay, let's not go down. Where can we go?" The posh guy asked.

"We're going to Ron's weed room" Moses replied.

"What's Ron's weed room?" Sam asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's a room full of weed and it's Ron's" The posh guy explained. She nodded.

"19" Moses instructed. Pest nodded and pushed the button, sending the lift upwards instead of down.


	15. Chapter 15

A 'ding' noise rang out in the lift, letting us know that we'd reached the 19th floor. The doors opened and we stared down the dark hall "Down the end" Moses said. Squinting, I noticed two aliens down the end of the hall.

"I am too high for this shit" The posh lad said, shaking his head.

"Trust" Pest nodded. Jerome pushed a button and the lift doors closed.

"I wanna shoot those things man!" he exclaimed, all three of them turning to face each other.

"Same here brov" Moses said.

"Times three" Pest added.

Rolling my eyes, I turned back to face my sister. She'd pulled her knees up to her chest, her hands clasped together in front of them. She leaned against the side of the lift, staring at the doors...I was pretty concerned about her. The lift doors re-opened and the boys ran out, followed by Sam and the posh lad. Sighing, I took hold if India's hands "C'mon sis" I muttered. She nodded, letting me pull her to her feet. We joined the boys, hiding behind the wall. Pest turned to us, holding out two rocket fireworks. Jerome lit them up and he aimed the fireworks down the hall. Soon enough loud banging was heard, and smoke started to fill the hall.

"I'm Brewis by the way" The posh lad said, glancing at us.

"Sam"

"I'm Tex, this is India" I sighed, gesturing to my zombie-like sister.

"I'm supposed to be at a party in Fulham, now it's like I'm stuck in this bloody block" he replied. I nodded in understanding while the boys sorted out their weapons "What about you?" he asked.

"We live here" Sam replied. His eyebrows raised.

"Really? Wicked" he said. I rolled my eyes, glancing down at India.

"I have to tell you something" she whispered, her eyes half closed. Now would be a really shitty time for her to fall asleep, or pass out.

"Not now Ind', tell me later" I sighed, shaking my head.

Moses jumped out from behind the wall, staring down the silent hallway. He held the rocket out to Pest who lit the wire, before cautiously moving forward "Lights. And stay close" he instructed. Pest turned on the lights, but I knew we wouldn't be able to see because of all the smoke. Sam followed Moses and I waited for the others to go first.

"Tex, you go" Pest said nodding towards the hall. Shaking my head nervously, I sighed.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be right behind you two, trust" he reassured. I bit my lip nervously but nodded, heading into the fog with India.

We slowly walked through the mist, and I could just about see Sam in front of me. I felt pretty scared right now, especially with Pest letting off bangers behind me. A loud screeching noise was heard and I jumped, clinging to my sister. Her hands gripped my jumper tighter, she was obviously as scared as I was. We soon reached the end of the hall and I sighed in relief. Moses and Sam had already reached the end, and were waiting near the lights. Pest appeared a few seconds after, sending a wave of relief through me.

"Where's Jerome? Brewis?" Moses asked, squinting to see through the mist.

"I dunno" Pest sighed. The lights suddenly dimmed, darkening the hallway "Yo lights man, I'm going back in" Pest said, heading back into the mist. Moses turned on the lights, once again illuminating the hallway. As Pest disappeared into the mist, I lowered India to the floor so that she was leaning against the wall.

"India, wait here okay?" I asked. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Where you going?" Moses asked with narrowed eyes. Sighing, I glanced down the smoky hall.

"To make sure he comes back. Watch India" I begged. He nodded and I walked into the mist.

Crossing my arms nervously, I looked around me. The hallway was completely silent, and all I could see was smoke "Pest!" I called. When no reply came, I felt even more nervous "Dick head" I muttered shaking my head. Loud, male screams reached my ears and I jumped. The screams sounded like both Pest and Jerome, either way I was fucking terrified. As I walked further my legs hit something, screaming in surprise I looked down, sighing in relief "Come on!" I exclaimed helping him to his feet.

"They got Jerome!" Pest shouted. I sighed and we made our way back towards the others. As we reached the end Pest swung his bat, thinking that there was an alien behind us. It turned out to be Brewis, who now probably needed stitches.

"What was that for?" he asked, putting a hand to his gash while running passed us. I crouched down in front of India, putting an arm around her waist and pulling hers around my shoulder.

"Come on sis, we're moving again" I sighed, pulling her to her feet. She nodded and I led her up the stairs, towards Ron's flat.

* * *

The boys pounded on the door, shouting Ron's name. India rested her head on my shoulder sleepily, I was pretty sure she was close to passing out right now. The door cracked open, revealing Ron's face peeking through "Alright" he greeted.

"We need to hide in your weed room" Moses begged.

"It's the only safe place in the block man!" Pest added.

"I don't know about that" Ron sighed, glancing at something behind him.

"Come on Ron!" Pest shouted. Ron nodded, closing the door to slide off the latch. It re-opened and the boys ran in, but suddenly stopped.

"Wagwan Moses" I looked around the boys, finding Hi-Hatz aiming a gun our way. He motioned us in and Ron shot Moses an apologetic look. We all walked further into the room, Ron closing the door behind us "You killed that thing" Hi-Hatz said, aiming the gun at Moses' head.

"Hi-Hatz, brov..."

"You brought it in the ends"

"I don't want no trouble"

"You brought a fed in the ends"

"Listen to me brov..."

"You brought an alien invasion to the ends" We all noticed what was behind him, but he didn't take any notice of our horrified expressions. Moses reached back, his hand taking hold of the samurai sword.

"Behind you brov!" he exclaimed.

"Don't chat me" Hi-Hatz said, shaking his head.

"He's not! Look behind you!" I exclaimed, gesturing to the window. He moved the gun towards me and I flinched.

"Shut your mouth, bitch" he snapped. My eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you" I spat. A gunshot rang out and we all jumped at the sound.

"Tex!" Someone shouted, I froze, staring at the window. I'd felt the blow, but there wasn't any pain, none. Looking down at my stomach, I gasped. My white jumper slowly turned a deep red, the fabric clinging to my stomach. I ran my fingers across, bringing them up to my face.

"I told you to shut your mouth" Hi-Hatz repeated. My eyes widened as I stared at the blood, staining my fingers. Stumbling back against the wall, I accidentally let go of India.

"Tex" Pest sighed, taking a step forward.

"You move you die" Hi-Hatz said, turning the gun to him. Pest stayed in one place, glancing my way repeatedly "You know what? I was gonna make you, now I'm gonna dead you" Hi-Hatz said, aiming the gun at Moses "This is my block, get me?" he asked.

"Not really" Moses shrugged, letting go of his sword. Loud screeching reached my ears, but I didn't move, I couldn't.

"Tex, come on!" Pest exclaimed. He put an arm around my waist, helping me move.

"India" I gasped, covering my bleeding stomach with my arm.

"Sam's got her, c'mon babe" he sighed. I nodded and let him lead him into the weed room.

_Author's Note:  
Dun, dun, dun! Will Tex die? What is India's secret? I'll leave you on a cliffie for now, though. Bye :)._


	16. Chapter 16

Biting down on my bottom lip, I stifled the scream threatening to sneak out. Sam was inspecting the wound on my stomach, and it hurt like a bitch. India seemed to be breaking out of her zombie-like-state, and was actually paying attention to her surroundings. Moses sat a few feet away, staring at the ground in thought. Brewis was sat behind me, leaning against the table with the small alien on it. And Pest...well, he was right next to me. As hard as I tried to hold them in, tears continued to make their way down my cheeks. Hi-Hatz was dead, I knew that much, and I couldn't be happier.

"Wish I'd never chased after that thing. Wish we'd never murked you. Wish I never took that white off Hi-Hatz. Wish I'd just gone home, and played FIFA like Biggz said" Moses said regretfully.

"Anyone got skins?" Pest asked randomly.

"No" Sam sighed, ripping a long strip away from my jumper.

"Bare weed, and no skins. This is my worst nightmare" he said, his head thudding back against the wall.

"Ditto" I groaned. I cried out as Sam pressed the cloth against my wound.

"Is she gonna be okay?" India asked hopefully. Sam sighed.

"The bullet didn't hit any major organs. But if we don't get her to a hospital soon..." she paused, shaking her head.

"Is my sister gonna die?" India asked.

"Just make sure to keep pressure on that" Sam instructed before leaning back against the wall. Soon enough I felt another pressure on my wound. Gasping loudly, I once again bit down on my lip.

"Listen yeah, we never knew you lived in the block. If we knew you, we wouldn't have stepped you" Moses said, his head tilted towards us.

"What it would've been okay to mug me if I didn't live here? Is that how it works?" Sam asked, slight anger to her tone.

"Boy you is touchy, he's tryna apologise to you man" Pest said, shaking his head. Rolling her eyes, Sam sighed.

"Do you have a jumper or something? To support her head?" she asked, glancing at everyone in the room.

"Use this" Pest sighed, taking off his jacket. He handed it to Sam, who folded it into a pillow and slid it underneath my head. With the extra lift I was able to see everyone a little better, being on the floor wasn't exactly comfortable.

"Tex, the thing that I need to tell you" India said nervously. She took my hand in her free one, lacing our fingers together "I'm pregnant" she admitted. My eyes widened slightly.

"You're pregnant?" Sam asked, her tone full of surprise and disbelief.

"Yeah, two weeks tomorrow. I shagged Dennis and we didn't use anything, I panicked and symptoms started showing up. Then two days ago I chugged down most of the alcohol in the flat. I woke up the next morning with a killer headache and no memory of the night before. Anyway, I went to take a piss and I found a test on the bathroom sink...it was positive. I guess I took a test while I was drunk, I can't believe someone actually sold that thing to me in that state" she explained, shaking her head in thought. Tears continuously flowed down my cheeks, as I realised the mistake she'd made.

"India, I have something to tell _you_" I said shakily. All heads, minus Moses, turned to face me.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"The test wasn't yours, it was mine" I admitted, taking a deep breath. As soon as those words left my mouth, the whole room fell into silence. The only sounds I could hear were heavy breathing and the odd shoe scuffling along the floor.

"Wait...I...what?...I mean, how?" she asked, shaking her head with wide eyes. Groaning, I fidgeted at the discomfort my wound was causing...it really hurt.

"Well, usually when a guy and girl get together..." I started, feeling very nervous about this.

"Cut the bullshit" India snapped, cutting me off.

"I finished Pest around two weeks ago, but I never once thought I'd be preggered. Anyway I started puking, in the morning, the afternoon, sometimes during the night. So while you were sleeping in from your drink-party-for-one, I took a test. Mum and Dad were at work, so I had the whole place to myself. Did you know that those tests cost about £8.00?" I asked, chuckling to myself.

"Tex" she sighed impatiently.

"You usually sleep until one in the afternoon on a normal day, how was I supposed to know you'd actually wake up at 10:00? I was watching TV while I waited for the thing to settle. Then when my time was up, I looked for the test, but it wasn't there. I practically trashed that toilet, but I couldn't find it. So I didn't know if I was pregnant or not, and I didn't have enough money to buy another test" I explained, shaking my head.

"And you didn't think to tell me why?" she asked angrily.

"I wanted to be sure before I did anything, or told anyone. The puking carried on but I just though it was something I ate, sure a little feeling in the back of my mind told me otherwise but I ignored it. I mean...I'm 15 years old! I didn't want to believe it!" I exclaimed, wincing as the pain in my stomach increased.

"But, I mean...why was I getting symptoms?" India asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"Well, you say you panicked right?" Sam asked. India nodded "Well, sometimes a persons body produces false symptoms. No one knows why it happens but I've seen some women come to the Hospital because of it. So you're brain was tricking you into thinking that you were pregnant because you were stressing so much over it. It's not your fault, you didn't know" she explained. India nodded, staring at the floor in thought.

"Tex?" Pest asked. Inwardly sighing, I turned my head to face him.

"Yeah?" I asked hesitatingly. Biting his lip in thought, he shuffled around until he could lean down towards me.

"You're pregers?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Sighing, I shook my head.

"Not anymore, not after Hi-Hatz..." I paused, holding back a sob. My left hand rested on my stomach, rubbing the bare skin soothingly "I'd be lucky if I survive the night. Let alone the baby" I sighed, looking back up at him.

"Tex, if you thought you were up-the-duff you shoulda told me" he said, shaking his head.

"We were fighting remember? We didn't even talk to each other after I finished you. Heck I hadn't seen you until tonight!" I exclaimed. He shrugged.

"Fightin' or not, I would've been there. You know how much I 'ated my dad for leavin' mum alone wiv me, I mean look how it turned out. I woulda been there for everythin', anytime" he replied.

"I know" I sighed.

Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips against mine. My eyes instantly closed, allowing my body to go along with it. He quickly slid his tongue in, rubbing it against my own, before pulling back. Sighing in content, I rested my bloody hand on the back of his neck "You're still my Mrs" he smirked. Giggling, I quickly leaned up and pecked his lips again. As we pulled back, his eyes flickered up, soon raising curiously "Moses, you're jacket's gone rave" he remarked. Turning my head back, I found Moses with neon blue splatters over his jacket and cap.

"It's glowing in the UV light. Maybe it's some kind of pheromone" Brewis said in thought.

"Maybe it's a what now?" Pest asked, very confused.

"It's an eco hormone that triggers a social response in members of the same species. Maybe that's a female, and the others are male, and that stuff is what's attracting them" Brewis said.

"They're smelling us" Sam said in realisation. Nodding, Brewis rose to his feet.

"They fell through the sky, yeah?. Well maybe they drift through space on solar winds, and whatever planet they land on first the female leaves a trail for the males to follow, find it, breed etc. Like bees, like beetles, like moths" he explained.

"Some fucking funny looking moth" Moses remarked.

"Yeah, well whatever it is you're covered in it and it seems to be peaking the interest of a rather hostile alien species. I'm just saying that if you took those clothes off, they wouldn't know that you were there or we were here" Brewis suggested.

"You fancy him or somethin'? You tryna get him naked?" Pest asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm trying to save your life. And an answer to your question earlier" Brews crouched down behind me, digging through the plastic bag he'd brought with him. He soon pulled out some skins and handed them to Pest.

"Oh thank fuck!" Pest exclaimed, sighing in relief. Brewis nodded, sitting back down against the table "Brov I swear, I will never cuss you again" Pest said, holding his fist out to Brewis. The posh lad nodded, fist bumping Pest.

"Yo Brewis. Everyone that touched this thing got murked yah know. Dennis, Jerome, Tonks, them feds when they tried to touch me. Everyone who had that scent on them. So if they follow the smell on that then, maybe I can lead 'em" Moses said, staring at the alien.

"Lead them where?" India asked, finally finding her voice.

"Somewhere I can blow dem up. I killed that fing, I brought them in the block. I've gotta finish what I started" Moses replied, turning his head to face us. I sighed nervously.


	17. Chapter 17

Brewis held the large UV light with both hands, scanning Sam. The plan they'd devised was suicidal, but would hopefully work. The only person that hadn't had any close-contact with the aliens was Sam...well, and Brewis. But with him and Pest being high right now, Sam had decided to step in and take over. After all, I was slowly bleeding to death, and India was mutely sitting in the corner. She hadn't spoken to me since the revelation, but in all honesty I didn't blamer her.

"You look clean" Brewis said.

"You look good" Pest commented. Rolling my eyes, I watched the group from my spot on the floor.

"I'm betting my life we're right about this" she replied nervously.

"Believe me I'd go out there myself if I wasn't so profoundly stoned" Brewis said, shaking his head.

"Likewise" Pest added. She nodded, approaching Moses. Pest turned around, slowly lowering himself onto the floor next to me.

"One floor down, one nine one" Moses instructed.

"One floor down, one nine one" Sam repeated.

"You bell me when you get there" he said, handing her the phone. She nodded "Yo Pest, give me that ring" Moses said, holding his hand out towards Pest.

"What ring man?" Pest asked, a slightly annoyed look on his face. Moses stared at him knowingly and Pest groaned, digging through his jean pockets "Oh man! That's ours, it's worth bare P man!" he exclaimed.

"Give it" Moses demanded. Nodding, Pest reluctantly handed him the ring.

"Thanks" Sam said as she received the ring. Moses nodded "Even if you out-run them, even if you make it how are you gonna get out?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me man" he shrugged.

"You don't have to do this Moses" she sighed, shaking her head.

"Yeah I do" he said. Nodding, she made her way towards the door.

* * *

A few minutes after she left, Moses' phone started to ring. A tickling feeling started up in my throat and I coughed, only problem was, the harder I coughed the more my stomach hurt. I sat up straight, not caring at the increase in pain. Sighing in relief once the coughing stopped, I slowly reclined onto my back. But as my head touched the soft material of Pest's jacket, my eyes began to drop. Feeling tired would be an understatement, I was fucking knackered.

"Tex, nah you have to stay awake" The devil himself sighed, stroking my forehead.

"I'm tired, let me sleep" I whined, shaking my head and re-opening my eyes.

"You know I can't let you do that, the nurse said not to let you so I ain't goin' to" he shrugged, sitting cross-legged next to me. Sighing in annoyance, I reluctantly kept my eyes open.

"Good luck Moses" I whispered as he hung up the phone. He nodded, the female alien strapped to his back.

"Moses vs the monsters. Kill 'em, kill all dem fings!" Pest exclaimed.

"Allow it" he said. Pest pulled out the fireworks, hopping towards the door with the rockets in hand. Moses kicked open the door as Pest lit the fireworks, aiming them towards the room full of aliens. He jumped out of the way, allowing Moses room to run through. As soon as he disappeared, Pest re-closed the door.

"What do we do now?" India asked curiously.

"We get out of this block" Pest said, walking towards me. He crouched down to my level and I tilted my head "Time to go green eyes" he sighed. Groaning, I let him pull me into a sitting position.

"No...hurts" I muttered, whimpering at the pain. He threw my arm around his shoulder, gently wrapping his around my waist.

"I know, but you either move or die in the weed room" he shrugged, lifting us both to our feet "India, grab the bat. Brewis grab...well, anyfing hard" he instructed. The two nodded, doing exactly what they were told.

* * *

My left hand gripped Pests jacket tight, the pain was intense and I was sleepier than ever. The hall was still slightly smoked from when we were down here before, but some had cleared up. On our way out, we'd picked up Ron. Turned out the man was hiding in his bedroom, so he'd survived somehow. Pest paused, causing the rest of us to stop as well.

"Oh fucking hell" Ron said, shaking his head.

"What? Is it one of the monsters?" Brewis asked nervously.

"Sort of" Pest replied, sighing. Closing my eyes, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Get down on the ground!" An older male voice shouted. My eyes remained closed, I was too tired to open them again.

"Hang on, hang on! Just help 'er first, yeah? She's hurt bad" Pest said. A few seconds after those words, I found myself moving around again. My body was lifted bridal style, but I knew it wasn't Pest, the body was too hard and large to be him. Cracking my eyes open, I saw Pest and the others lying flat on their stomach. Armed riot police surrounded them with guns, and I realised one was carrying me away from them.

"Pest" I muttered, their forms disappearing as I moved through the fog.

"It's alright Miss, no one can hurt you again. You'll be fine" The man holding me reassured. Sighing, I let my eyes close.

_Author's Note:  
Sorry it's so short, couldn't think of anything else. But this is not the end of the story...ALERT! NOT END OF STORY. I will continue to after the invasion, and hopefully you'll keep reading. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapters, and review if you can._


	18. Chapter 18

Gasping loudly, I shot up into a sitting position. Looking around, I found myself in a medium-sized hospital room. An aching pain appeared in my stomach and I groaned. Pulling back the blanket, I found myself wearing one of those uncomfortable paper gowns. I lifted up the gown, revealing a large white gauze pad taped to my lower stomach. I slowly shuffled the gown back to it's original place, but suddenly felt a strange sensation in my lower region. My eyes widened as I re-positioned the gown around my waist. Unfortunately I was no longer wearing my usual boy-shorts, but that wasn't my main problem. Next to my bed was a see-through box, full of some yellow coloured liquid. A thin orange tube ran up from the box and onto the bed, soon disappearing underneath me. I fidgeted slightly, realising that the tube was inside of me. But I had no idea which hole it was in, and it freaked me out...I felt violated.

Trying to take my mind off the disturbing tube, I decided to take in my other attachments. An IV stand had been placed on the right of my bed, a clear bag containing some water-like liquid inside hanging from a hook. Another thin tube led down from the bag, and onto my bed. The tube eventually thinned out, turning into a needle that was taped to the back of my left hand. Although a doctor or nurse had wrapped a bandage around the needle, preventing it from falling out of my hand. As I inspected the needle, I failed to hear the door open, or the silent approaching of footsteps.

"Hey sis" Jumping in surprise, I turned my head to see a normal-looking India.

"How long was I out?" I asked, my voice whispered from the lack of hydration.

"About two days, you passed out before they brought you in. How do you feel?" she asked, sitting down on the purple arm-chair next to my bed.

"My stomach hurts, my hand is stinging and there's a tube inside my fanny!" I exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that's supposed to help. Apparently your body still needs to release it's fluids, asleep or not. So in short, the box next to your bed is filled with pee" she explained. Grimacing, I leaned back against the headboard.

"So, what happened? After...well, I passed out" I asked.

"A lot, actually. Moses blew up the aliens and got arrested. Pest, Brewis and Ron got arrested for the weed. Biggz survived by hiding in a bin, and mum an' dad want to kill us both" she explained, shrugging.

"And I know it's a stupid thing to ask, but did..." I paused, biting down on my lip nervously.

"You mean your..." she nodded towards my stomach and I nodded "No. I'm sorry" she sighed.

"It's okay, I mean I knew it happened as soon as Hi-Hatz shot me. But I guess it could be a good thing, now I can carry on with life as normal" I replied, fiddling with the loose threads on my blanket.

"I'm so sorry Tex" she repeated, shaking her head.

"Don't be. So, what exactly happened to the boys?" I asked worriedly. She sighed.

"Pest got community service for possession of weed, apparently it wasn't the first time he'd been caught out. Moses has 9 months in some Juvenile Detention Centre for arson, he would've got done for murder but the investigator people proved that there was a rabid animal in the building so he was let off. I can't remember what happened to Ron and Brewis, judging by how much weed they found in Ron's flat I'm gonna guess that they went to prison or something. They buried Jerome and Dennis, the funerals were held yesterday. And there's a photo of both boys taped to the entrance of the block, people have been putting flowers there every day now" she explained. I nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry India, about the whole pregnancy test thing. I didn't mean to hurt you like that" I said apologetically. She looked up at me, a small smile on her face.

"It's okay. And even though that test was yours, I took one of my own..._soberly_" she said, rolling her eyes. I chuckled.

"And?" I asked curiously.

"And it turned out to be positive. It wasn't false symptoms I was having, it was real ones" she admitted, her tone slightly excited.

"You're gonna keep it?" I asked knowingly. She nodded.

"Yeah, definitely. I guess now that he's gone I want something to remember him by, something more than just photos" she replied.

"That actually makes sense sis. But one problem, what about mum and dad?" I pointed out. She shrugged.

"They can suck it. I'm keeping this baby weather they want me to or not, it's not up to them" she said, shaking her head.

"That's the India I know and love. How are you feeling?" I asked. Sighing, she stared down at her hands.

"I'm okay. You wanna know the weird thing about it? Sometimes in the middle of the night I check my phone, to see if he phoned or texted me like he used to. I can't help it, I don't wanna admit it to myself I guess. Weird huh?" she asked, shaking her head. I instantly picked up on the sad tone in her voice, and I shuffled across my bed.

"India" I called. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. Patting the space next to me, I tilted my head sympathetically. Without a hint of hesitation, she hopped up next to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, letting her rest her head on my left shoulder. Her body shook as she cried, her tears wetting my gown...I didn't care.

"I miss him" she sobbed, shaking her head. Tears of sympathy and sadness filled my eyes as I rubbed her arm.

"I know, you'll get through it. And I'll be there every step of the way" I replied, looking down at her.

"Look at us, all we did was try to get back at mum and dad. Did you ever see it turning out like this?" she asked chuckling.

"Not one bit" I admitted, resting my head on top of hers.

* * *

I'd never actually realised how annoying some doctors and nurses could be, at least until I'd woken up from my two day sleep. At first they wouldn't let me out, claiming that they had to do a 'check-up' on me. And then when they were finished they were unsure about weather or not to let me go, but India quickly dealt with that matter. Although the doctors weren't the worst people I had to face, I'd had to go through my parents.

Did they throw a bitch fit? Heck yes. They told us both that we were grounded, and that we had to stay away from the remaining boys. And if that wasn't bad enough, India had shouted at them and let her pregnancy fact slip out with it. To say they were pissed would be an understatement, but she couldn't have cared less. Our mum fainted, and our dad froze...allowing us a quick escape.

So, while our parents took a break to think over how screwed up their daughters were, we'd decided to pay Pest a little visit. Although by 'we' I mean me, on my own. India had gone back to the flat, deciding to give me some alone time with Pest. She's told me where he was, some little building near the river. It wasn't that far from the block, but I guess if it was far, chances are he probably wouldn't have shown up.

As I walked down the deserted street, I pulled the hood up onto my head. Walking around these streets made me pretty self-conscious, especially when I was alone. Resting my hands into the pockets of my jacket, I soon spotted the small building where he was supposed to be. Speeding my walking up slightly, I found four people already stood outside the building. There were three boys and one girl, obviously they had probably done something to get themselves into this situation too.

"Oi!" I called. The teens all turned their heads to face me.

"A'right darlin'?" One of the boys greeted, quickly glancing me up and down.

"Is Pest here?" I asked boredly, tilting my head.

"Who wants to know?" The girl asked, her eyes narrowed sceptically.

"His girl" I replied, my lips forming a smirk. Her eyes seemed to narrow even more at that information, which just made me a lot more smug.

"He's 'avin a piss. I'll go get him for yah" One of the other boys said. I nodded and he entered the building, while I situated myself on a nearby bench.

"So, you're Tex?" Turning my head, I found the third boy watching me curiously.

"The one and only. What's he told you?" I asked, slightly worried. The boy chuckled.

"Nothin' bad, trust. I'm Jake" he reassured.

"Good. What's up with her?" I asked, nodding towards the pissed-looking girl behind him.

"She's just mad because she fancies him, don' worry though he ain't interested" Jake shrugged. I nodding, inwardly sighing in relief.

"What's so important dat you needed to drag me out 'ere when I'm in the middle of a piss?!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Smiling, I bit my lip and turned to face the doors.

"Well you seem back to normal" I remarked, leaning back on the bench. His head whipped my way, his eyes immediately widening.

"Nah, I don't believe it" he said, shaking his head. I hopped down from the bench, making my way towards him.

"Nice to see you too" I chuckled, tilting my head slightly. In an instant, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, lifting my up slightly. Giggling, I rested my arms around his neck.

"Man, how you feelin'?" he asked, pulling back to face me.

"A little achy on my stomach, but apart from that I'm fine. What about you? How's the leg?" I asked worriedly.

"Doin' alright, should be walking normal in about two weeks" he shrugged. I nodded.

"So, community service huh?" I asked, slightly amused. Rolling his eyes, he nodded.

"It's bullshit! But I guess it's better than prison" he sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah. You visited Moses yet?" I asked curiously.

"Nah, not yet. I'm thinkin' of going up this weekend, you wanna come?" he asked. I nodded.

"Definitely. He saved the block, such a shame he has to celebrate in juvie" I sighed.

"You're tellin' me. Anyway how's India? I heard about her being...well, you know" he said shrugging.

"She's okay, misses Dennis like mad" I replied.

"We all do, Jerome as well. This is gonna sound stupid, but are you still..." he moved his right hand around to my front, resting it on my lower stomach.

"No" I sighed, shaking my head. He nodded, a disappointed look appearing on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, moving his hand back around.

"Yeah, I guess so. Mum and dad are freaking out though" I smirked, biting my lip again.

"I'll bet, listen..."

"Oi! No visitors during your hours!" We both turned our heads to see some middle-aged man near the building doors, staring at us with an angered look.

"Who the fuck is that?" I asked, turning back to Pest.

"He's makin' sure we turn up an' everythin'. Man's a wanker!" he exclaimed, turning his head to face me.

"Sounds like one. I'll head home, let you get back to...well whatever the fuck you were doing" I said, pulling my hands back.

"Yeah. Listen, I'll come over yours later and we'll talk yeah?" he asked. I nodded.

Shoving his hands inside my jacket pockets, yanking me against him. Our mouths crashed together and I squeaked in surprise, resting my hands on his shoulders "Hey! Enough of that" The worker man shouted. Smirking into the kiss, Pest ran his hands down in my back pockets, pulling my closer if it was possible "Either stop or stay longer!" The man threatened. I pulled my face back, giggling as Pest groaned in annoyance.

"I'll see you later" I reassured. Nodding, he quickly leaned forward and pecked my lips.

"Later babe" he sighed. I nodded and crossed my arms before heading home.


	19. Chapter 19

Pushing open the front door, I sighed in relief at the sight of my hallway. It was a little strange being so happy to see something as simple as a hallway, but being chased around a building by aliens really changes your view of things. In all honesty, I was just happy to be alive...well, I was happy that all of us were alive. And by 'all' I mean the few of us that remained. I'd seen the mourning photos on the way up, and I'd never realised how many friends Dennis and Jerome had. And though I wasn't really close with the two as much as Pest, I knew I'd miss them just as much.

I silently re-closed the door, knowing that if India was pregnant then she'd most likely be asleep, it was her way of getting rid of stress. Kicking off my wedges, I entered the living room. Everything was still pretty much the same, except for a few bits and bobs around the place. Mum had gotten some new cushions, they were a pale blue colour and very comfy. Muffled talking reached my ears and I narrowed my eyes in confusion, turning my head towards our bedroom door. I slowly approached the door, listening intently. The one voice was India, that much I knew. But I couldn't figure out who the other person was, the mystery person sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Placing one hand against the door, I pushed slowly, peeking through the crack.

My eyes narrowed in confusion at the sight. India and Biggz were sat on her bed, talking about something or other. She was leaning back against the headboard, legs crossed and hands in lap. While he was lying down a few inches away, his arms resting above his head. Biting my lip in thought, I watched through the crack in the door, listening to their conversation. I knew I shouldn't have been spying on my sister, but it was something we both shared. It was like the old saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'. Except there were two cats and a lot of pent up curiosity.

"I couldn't help it" India said, shaking her head with a sad expression.

"You 'ad to do what you 'ad to do" Biggz shrugged. She sighed.

"I know! But she's my sister, I hate lying to her"

"Technically you didn' lie to 'er" He leaned up onto his forearms, turning his head to face my sister.

"Yeah I know. But we never keep things from each other, we've been telling each other everything since we were old enough to speak. I just wish I could tell her" India sighed.

"She might not understand though, you really wanna take dat risk?" he asked, narrowing his eyes curiously.

"No, not really" she replied, shrugging.

"Me neither. Look yeah, we'll both tell 'er when we're ready, an' she'll jus' 'ave to accept it" he said, rising into a sitting position.

"But I don't know for sure yet!" she exclaimed frustratedly. I narrowed my eyes, what wasn't my sister telling me?.

"I don' care if it's mine or 'is! I'm gonna be there for you" he said, shuffling towards her. My eyes widened as he took her hands in his, lacing their fingers together.

"I'm sorry about all of this, it's not fair on you" she said, shaking her head.

"Look, I don' mind. Even if the baby is Dennis', I'll still be there for you" he sighed. As soon as the sentence escaped his mouth, my eyes must've widened even further.

"Oh my god" I gasped, not realising my mistake. Both their heads whipped in my direction, and I slowly backed away from the door.

"Who's there?!" Biggz demanded, yanking the door open further. His eyes widened as he saw me.

"What? Who is..." India paused in the doorway, her jaw dropping.

"Please tell me you didn't" I begged, shaking my head. It was too much for me to take in, and I didn't want to believe it.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" she exclaimed, tears appearing in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say...I mean...when?" I asked, panting slightly from the shock.

"A week after me and Dennis started fighting" she explained. I nodded and shook my head.

"You...you cheated on Dennis?" She nodded with a guilty expression.

"Yeah"

"Is that baby his?"

"I don't..." she paused, staring down at the floor.

"She don' know" Biggz explained, once again taking her hand in his.

"So everything you said in the Hospital, that was complete bullshit! You don't miss him, not even a little!" I shouted, my shock turning into anger.

"It was _not _bullshit! I miss him so much but I love Biggz too, I'm just stuck!" she shouted back. I shook my head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you! How could you do this to him? How could you keep it from me?!" All the questions that sprung to mind seemed to be shooting out my mouth, and I couldn't stop it.

"I know Tex! And I'm so, so sorry" she sobbed, shaking her head.

"I'm just..." I paused and shook my head at her "Does Pest know? Moses? The girls?"

"No. Just you" she replied.

"I'm gonna phone Pest, see if I can stay at his tonight" I said, taking the house phone off the holder.

"Please Tex, don't!" India begged. Completely ignoring her pleads, I dialled Pests' number.

"Yo?" he greeted. I sighed, glancing back at my now quieted sister.

"Hey babe, it's Tex"

"You a'right? You sound upset" he said, worry clear in his tone.

"No, everything's okay. I just really need to talk to you later, and d'you think I can stay over yours tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, course"

"Thanks. I'll see you later then"

"Yeah, later babes" I hung up the phone, placing it back on the holder.

"Tex, please. Can't we just talk it out? You know, like we used to when we were kids" India asked, her tone a lot calmer than before. Turning around, I faced her and Biggz.

"No. Back then it was different, we talked about stealing mum and dad's stuff and blaming it on each other. Now, though? This time you've fucked two different guys, one of which died the other night, and you're knocked up and don't even know who the dad is. I'm sorry sis but, you're on your own this time" I sighed, shaking my head. She nodded in understanding.

"You're upset, I get it. But promise me that you won't tell Pest" she begged.

"I can't promise you that. He's the only one I can talk to about this, because it's for damn sure not gonna be you" I replied, crossing my arms angrily.

"But what if he tells Tia? Or one of the others? What happens to me then?" she asked, her tone full of nervousness.

"You should've though about that before you jumped into bed with another guy as soon as you had relationship problems with your boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Tex" she repeated. I nodded.

"I know, but I'm not the one you should've said sorry to" I said. She nodded and I entered the bedroom, slamming the door behind me as I went.


	20. Chapter 20

I was lying down on Pest's sofa, my back against the arm. I'd left India and Biggz in the flat, might not have been the best idea, but I was too mad to even be around her. Sure, she was my twin and I did still love her, but not knowing if the baby belongs to your former-alive-boyfriend or bit on the side was a new low. And when I thought about it, the night Dennis had died, they'd been a lot more loved up after she told him something in the kitchen. So now I was putting the pieces together, and she'd obviously told him that she was having his kid, when it might not have been completely true. But it didn't matter anymore, Dennis wasn't around and Biggz was. So maybe the baby being Bigzzs' would be better, but Pest wasn't exactly seeing it that way. I'd told him about five minutes after we met up, and he wasn't taking it in the best way.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill 'im!" he shouted, pacing back and forth.

"Calm down" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I can't fuckin' calm down Tex! He shagged 'is mates girl, you don' do that!" he exclaimed, pausing to look down at me.

"You think I don't know that? Look I know how fucked up it is but I'm not shouting about it" I replied irritatedly.

"I mean, 'ow could 'e do that?" he asked, shaking his head. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm not mad at him though. I'm mad at India. Your nan's not here is she?" I asked worriedly. I'd hate to think that we'd woken her up with all our shouting.

"Nah, she's playin' bingo" he explained. I sighed in relief.

"Good. Look I'm probably as mad as you but beating the shit out of them won't do anything" I said. He sighed, falling down next to me.

"It'd do somethin' though" he muttered, shaking his head.

"How fucked up is this? India's the one with the baby and she doesn't even know who's it is" I said, biting my lip in thought.

"Hmm. I though you weren't upset about it?" he asked curiously. I shrugged.

"So did I" I mumbled. He laced his fingers through mine and I looked up at him.

"I was upset when you told me" he admitted.

"I'm only fifteen, so on some level I was happy-ish. But..." I sighed, not sure how to finish my sentence.

"If you wan' one, you can 'ave one" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I don't want one. It just freaks me out how upset I was" I sighed. He nodded.

"Nothin' wrong with that. Sides, if you ever wan' one all you gotta do is ask" he smirked. I smiled in amusement.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the 'making it' part is the only bit you want. If I blew up like a balloon I'm pretty sure you'd think otherwise" I replied, shaking my head.

"Nah, I ain't that bad. I'd definitely stay wiv you" he said.

"Well, I'm not ready to be a mum. India isn't either, though. This may sound stupid but...I think I feel sorry for her" I admitted. His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What? Please tell me you're joking" I shook my head.

"I don't know why. But think about it, I mean really think for a minute. She's pregnant at 15, she doesn't know who the dad is, she's apparently 'In-Love' with Biggz, she misses Dennis, our parents are most likely going to kick her out, I'm mad at her, you're mad at her, and to top it all off she still has homework to do because she's still in High School" I explained. By the time I'd finished I knew he was contemplating my facts.

"I s'pose, but still! She cheated on Den!" he exclaimed. I nodded in understanding.

"I know she did, and now she's paying for it. Look Pest, no one is angrier than me right now. But she's still my sister and we've been through everything together. I'm not turning my back on her now" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Fine. But I'm 'avin' words wiv Biggz" he said. I smiled and nodded.

"I know. I'll speak to her tomorrow, right now I just want to relax" I shrugged. He nodded and smirked.

"Not yet you ain't" he said. In a few seconds he moved so that he was hovering over me.

"Getting ideas?" I chuckled. He shrugged.

"Nothin' I ain't thought before" he replied before leaning down, I giggled and our lips connected.

* * *

Sighing, I stood outside, staring at the blue door. It was time for me to go in and actually talk to my sister, help her. My time of being pissed off was over now, and it was time to help her. I had no idea what I was going to do though, we'd never dealt with this kind of situation before. We'd only ever had problems with ex-boyfriends, our parents, and the occasional slags in the area...but never pregnancy. Though as I thought this through, I then realised the loud shouting from inside my flat. Rolling my eyes, I pulled out my key, unlocking the door and entering. Though as I closed the door I realised who was shouting...our parents.

"You're getting rid of it!" Dad shouted. Narrowing my eyes curiously, I dropped my bag onto the passage floor.

"No I'm not!" India screamed. I crossed my arms and entered the living room. My whole family had spread out to occupy different parts of the room. India was stood up near the window, glaring daggers at my father. He was also stood, but near the kitchen doorway. And our mum was sitting down on the sofa, an annoyed expression on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked. All heads whipped in my direction.

"Where have you been?" Mum demanded. I shrugged.

"I stayed over at Pests' flat. Why, what's going on?" I repeated. She sighed.

"We're trying to talk some sense into your sister. Maybe you can get her to listen" she replied, annoyance clear in her tone.

"What? You think turning Tex against me will make me think any different? Fuck you" India spat.

"Don't use that kind of language on your mum! You've been hanging out with that dirty-gang too long" Dad exclaimed, shooting my sister a disgusted look.

"Will someone please tell me what the heck is going on?!" I exclaimed impatiently.

"It's the baby, Tex. They're going to make me get rid of it" India explained, tears filling her eyes.

"What? As in get an abortion?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Maybe, if not that then adoption. Listen Tex, I know you're mad at me but please don't side with them. Don't make me get rid of it" she begged, rubbing her stomach as she did.

"Um..." I paused, glancing at each member of my family.

"Your sister knows better, you think she's knocked up? No, she's always been the sensible one India. All of your lives you girls have been up to no-good, yet she always managed to you and herself back safe. She won't side with you this time. Just do the right thing India, get rid of it" Our mum said calmly, it was actually disturbing how calm she was with it.

"I know Texas never let's it go too far, I know that she's the smart one, I know she always brings us home safe. I know all of it because she's my best friend!" India shouted, the tears running down her cheeks. My eyes widened in surprise, I never thought she'd say that.

"You're getting rid of it, and that's final" Dad said firmly. India sobbed, both arms covering her stomach.

"No she's not" I stated. Once again, all heads turned to me.

"What?" Mum asked angrily.

"She's not getting rid of it, not if I can help it" I said, shaking my head.

"India doesn't have a choice. Either the baby goes, or she does" Dad said with narrowed eyes.

"What, you're gonna kick her out?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. She has to pay the price for her mistake if she intends to keep it, this is the only way for her to learn" Mum confirmed.

"You're our parents! You should be helping us, not kicking us out at the first sign of trouble. And you wonder why we keep to ourselves, why we only ever turn to each other for help and advice. If India wants to keep this baby then she should be able to, you have no idea how scary it must be" I exclaimed.

"And you do?" Mum asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes! Because if the block hadn't of been attacked by 'rabid-animals' then you would've had two pregnant daughters to deal with" I admitted. India's eyes widened, as well as my parents'.

"I don't care. She has a choice to make, either get rid of the baby, or pack your bags" Dad said before disappearing into the kitchen.

"I'm sure you'll make the right decision" Our mother said, heading into her bedroom. Sighing, I fell down onto the sofa.

"Thanks" India whispered, occupying the arm-chair next to me.

"No worries" I replied quietly.

"Why d'you change your mind?"

"I knew how scared you must've been. And despite how angry I was, I plan on sticking to the promise we made" I raised my scared palm, holding it out to her. She smiled, lifting her own scared hand and placing it against mine.

"Together forever" she whispered. I nodded and we laced our fingers together, confirming our promise.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been two weeks since the show-down with our parents, two weeks since India admitted to being pregnant, two weeks since I'd been let out of Hospital, and two weeks since she'd been kicked out of the flat. They'd let me stay, but only because I wasn't knocked up. Luckily for India, Biggzs' mum was an understanding woman. They'd explained to her that the baby was Biggzs', and she'd taken it lighter than I thought she would. Pest and I had gone with them for back-up, just in case his mum did kick off, but there was nothing to be worried about, she'd been completely calm with it. So India would be staying with them from now on. Biggzs' dad wasn't around, so there was enough room for a pregnant fifteen year old.

The main problem though, was school. India and I were only fifteen, turning sixteen in a few months. Whereas the boys, they were in the year above. So to the people at school, India had been knocked up by someone in the higher year. It didn't sound too good. Since she was only four weeks along, India only had a very faint bump, so no one could tell unless she actually confirmed it. But apparently, India and Biggz had explained her situation to the head of year, and somehow a nosy student had overheard. The result being; The whole school found out in less than a day. The rumours were insane to say the least. Rape was the first thing that went around, but the boys soon put people in their place. But the next one was worse; Slut. Since India had previously been Dennis' girl, her being pregnant by Biggz meant people were assuming she slept around. Luckily for my sister, she had amazing friends. And with their help, rumour-spreaders were easily silenced.

But despite all the pregnancy drama, things had been pretty quiet. But nothing can top and alien-invasion really. Pest was, thankfully, not getting caught for drugs anymore. Sure he still smoked weed, but I didn't care. Ron and Brewis were in prison, and the top floor had been blocked off, at least until they got all of the weed out of Ron's flat. I'd visited Moses with Pest, and despite being stuck there for nine months, he seemed pretty happy. But I would be too if everyone on the block was calling me a hero. Living in the flat without India was difficult, and weird. We'd always been together, no matter what, and without her things were strange. Our parents carried on like nothing had gone wrong, they went to work, came home, talked about their day, laughed at jokes, just acted completely normal. And I hated them for it. They'd kicked out their pregnant fifteen year old daughter, and didn't have a care in the world. They didn't even ask me how she was. Just asked me about school and friends. It was annoying.

At the moment, I was in Pests' flat again. Even when he wasn't there, I'd stay in the flat. Since my parents were always at work, and India was living at Biggzs', I was mostly on my own in the flat. He didn't mind me being there, and neither did his nan, and god-knows I was happier there than I was at my own flat. His nan was currently out, probably at a friends house, and Pest would be back from Community Service in half an hour. But until he came back, I was in his flat alone. With him still being in school, he was forced to do his community service after school and on weekends, which made things a little difficult for him. But he'd told me he didn't care. After all, he'd fought off aliens with a bad-leg, so dealing with a few hours of community service was nothing compared to that.

"I'm 'ome!" A familiar voice announced. I smiled, sitting up on the sofa.

"In here!" I replied. He walked into the living room, nodding in greeting.

"A'right babe" He threw his jacket onto the top of the sofa, falling down next to me.

"How'd it go?" I asked curiously. He shuffled around onto his back, reclining so that his head fell into my lap.

"Shit. But the other lot there make it easy" He shrugged.

"How's Trix?" I asked, trying to hide my curiosity. Trix was the only girl at his community service, and she fancied him big time. Was I jealous? Definitely.

"Why?" He asked, smirking up at me.

"Curious" I shrugged, staring at the TV.

"She's the same. You jealous?" I rolled my eyes.

"No. Just curious" I lied. He laughed and I rolled my eyes again.

"Don't be a knob!" I exclaimed, flicking the side of his head.

"Sorry love, it's just funny to see you jealous" He said, finally composing himself.

"Don't even start with me. You remember what happened last week? At school" I re-capped. He rolled his own eyes.

"I didn' like 'ow he was lookin' at yah!" He exclaimed. I smiled amusedly.

"He wasn't even looking at me. You're just paranoid" He sat up fully, turning to face me.

"Man I ain't paranoid! He was pure checkin' you out!"

"No he wasn't. Any boy knows better than that" I shrugged, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Tex, listen yeah. Yah fit as hell, even if you are wiv me. Boys are still gonna try it on" He said, shaking his head.

"Not after last week they aint, you scared the shit out of him. Anyway, you talked to Moses lately?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. Went to see him the other day, I explained everythin' wiv India an' Biggz"

"How'd he take it?" I asked.

"Better than I fought. How's India?" He asked curiously.

"Fine. I don't see her much. She's always out with Biggzs' mum, shopping for baby stuff and everything" I sighed.

"You miss 'er?"

"Of course I miss her, she's my twin sister. Sometimes I just wish mum and dad hadn't kicked her out" I admitted, shaking my head.

"Tex, can I ask yah somefin?" He asked.

"You just did" I smirked. He rolled his eyes, taking my right hand in his left.

"If I asked you to 'ave a kid wiv me, would yah say yeah?" My eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" He nodded in confirmation "I don't...I mean...What?"

"Fink about it, you got pure upset when you lost the other one. An' I reckon we'd be good at it" He shrugged. I nodded.

"Pest, we're still in school. I'm fifteen, I can't have a baby now!. And what would I do if mum and dad kicked me out?" I asked, shaking my head.

"You'd move in 'ere, Gran would let you. C'mon Tex" He begged. I let go of his hand, rising from the couch and heading into the kitchen. I couldn't believe he was actually asking me this.

"I can't, I mean yeah I was upset when I lost the baby before but I'm still fifteen Pest. And India went through hell at school, I don't think I could go through that" I sighed, resting my hands on the counter.

"I'd beat the shit out of 'em!" He exclaimed, following me in.

"Why do you even want one so bad?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Cuz you're my Mrs, an' I love yah. An' the though of havin' a baby wiv yah makes me 'appy" He replied. I sighed.

"Pest, I can't" He nodded, a disappointed look on his face.

"A'right"

"Maybe if I was, older or something. And we weren't still in school" I said, shaking my head.

"So you don' wan' a kid wiv me? You care so much 'bout what people say Tex!" He exclaimed. My eyes widened.

"The fuck? What the hell is wrong with you?! I don't care about what people say, if I did then I wouldn't be with you would I?!" I shouted. His eyes narrowed.

"You tryna say somefin' Tex?" I groaned.

"No! God Pest, calm the fuck down!"

"Nah, I won' calm down. Why don' you want a kid wiv me Tex?!" He exclaimed.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah!"

"Well for one thing, you're high all the time, you got community service, you're in a gang, and you can barely take care of yourself let alone a kid!" I exclaimed. But as soon as those words left my mouth, I instantly regretted it.

"I can barely take care of myself?" He asked, storming towards me.

"I didn't mean it" I sighed, leaning against the counter. He paused when he was about an inch away.

"I take care of myself fine Tex!" He raised his hand stressfully and I made the mistake of flinching back.

As soon as that happened, he just stared at the wall behind my head. Thankfully, he slowly lowered his arm, gripping the counter behind me with both hands. I didn't mean to flinch, he knew what I though he was going to do, and I could not feel more guilty about it. Turning my head, I rested my cheek against the cold wall. Neither of us said anything, but I was too scared to. But we couldn't exactly stay like this for the rest of the night, at some point someone was gonna have to say something. Although I was sure it would have to be me "Pest..." He pulled back from me, speed-walking into the living room. I followed, watching confusedly as he pulled on his jacket "Where you going?"

"Out. You can stay if you wan', but I aint" He shrugged, heading towards the door. As soon as it slammed shut, I fell down onto the sofa, running my fingers through my hair stressfully. What had I done?.


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's Note: Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. But to be honest, I'm kind of losing interest in this story, I won't quit it though because I know how annoying it is when people leave their stories unfinished. So I doubt this will be the last chapter, but I'm just giving you a heads-up that the story will end soon. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story._

I walked out of Pests' bedroom, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I'd waited all night for him to come back, but as predicted, he didn't come back. His Gran had come home, asking where her Grandson was. I'd told her everything. She was so nice about it all, and told me that he needed some time to cool down, but it didn't help my guilt at all. Telling someone that they couldn't take care of themselves was a low-blow, and even if it was an accidental slip-out, I shouldn't have said it. And if my guilt wasn't bad enough, I was worried too. For all I knew he could've been dead in a ditch somewhere, I mean this was London, someone was either killed or went missing everyday, especially on these ends.

I entered the living room, finding his Gran on the couch, watching Jeremy Kyle. Sighing quietly to myself, I fell down onto the sofa, leaning against the arm "You look tired" She said, taking a sip of her tea.

"I didn't sleep that much" I admitted, resting my head on my palm.

"Worrying isn't healthy, he'll be fine" She reassured. I nodded.

"I know, he's smart. It's just my guilty conscience kicking in" I shrugged, yawning afterwards.

"It's not all your fault, love. He tends to go a bit mad over little things, but when he's thought about it all he'll realise how idiotic he was. It's just how he is" She replied, chuckling. I smiled slightly.

"It's just..." I paused for a moment, shaking my head in thought "You should've seen the look on his face when I thought he was gonna hit me. I don't even know why I flinched, it was just on instinct I guess"

"Don't worry about it, you've never seen him mad before so you couldn't have known what he was going to do"

"I know" I groaned, running a hand through my hair frustratedly "Has he phoned? Anything?" I asked in a calmer tone.

"No. I'm as worried as you dear but stressing won't do anything, he's a clever boy and he'll come back in once piece. He always does" She replied, shaking her head. I nodded.

"I guess. Would it be okay if I made myself some tea?" I asked, turning my head to face her.

"Of course. You're here almost everyday now, you don't need to ask me anymore" She chuckled. I smiled and nodded, rising from the couch before walking into the kitchen. Though as I flicked down the kettle switch, I heard the front door open. But I didn't want to get my hopes up, and since Pests' Grandma occasionally had friends over, I remained in the kitchen. Besides, I'd be able to see whoever it was through the window in the wall between the kitchen and living room.

"Tex" A familiar voice greeted. I turned, smiling slightly at the sight of my sister.

"Hi India. How's things?" I asked, grabbing a cup from the cupboard.

"Good. How's stuff with you and Pest?" She asked. I looked back, finding her with raised eyebrows.

"How'd you find out?"

"Pest came over ours this morning, told us everything that went down last night. I decided to give him and Biggz some privacy, and I wanted to see if you were okay" She explained, walking further into the room and leaning against the counter.

"I'm not gonna lie sis, I feel really guilty about last night" I shrugged, popping a tea-bag into the cup.

"Don't be, I can't tell you how many times I thought Dennis was gonna hit me when we were going out. We were always fighting, hell, sometimes he thought I would hit him. He actually ducked when I grabbed a cup to get a drink" She reassured, chuckling at the memory.

"What about Biggz?" She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? He couldn't fight me if he tried. But we haven't had a fight yet, so I don't know what I'd be like" She shrugged.

"How is he?" I asked, sighing as I turned to face her.

"Fine. Looks like shit though" She replied. I nodded.

"As long as he's alive and kicking, I'm fine"

"You know, you could always go up and see him" She suggested. I rolled my eyes, pouring some mild in the cup.

"No way, he needs space and I get that"

"You're so stubborn Tex! Just come up with me, please" She begged, tugging at the back of my shirt.

"I don't know, I mean. What if he's still mad?"

"He's not mad! He feels bad now, like _really _bad, guilty even. I'm not sure why but I assume it had something to do with last night" She shrugged, still tugging my shirt.

"If I say yes will you stop nagging me?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Yes! Definitely!" She exclaimed in relief. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, let me get changed and we'll go. But do me a favour and finish off the cuppa please" I said as I headed towards the door. She nodded and I left the kitchen.

* * *

We reached Biggzs' flat and I sighed nervously, crossing my arms as India pulled out her key. On one hand, I wanted to run back to my flat and lock myself in the bedroom, but on the other hand, I just wanted to get this over and done with. I'd have to face him sooner or later, and I'd rather soon than later. India twisted the key and pushed open the door, quickly pulling out her key and shoving it back into her pocket. She entered the flat, staring at me patiently until I finally followed her in. I took off my jacket, placing it on the coat hanger near the door. I immediately smelt cigarette smoke, but the smell relieved me in some way. Though it also made me nervous, because I knew that the boys would be around the corner.

"C'mon" India whispered, lacing her fingers with mine for reassurance. I nodded and she smiled, leading me into the living room.

The first thing I noticed when we entered was the two boys, smoking and laughing while they sat on the red sofa. I was actually quite surprised that Biggzs' mum let him smoke at home, though I soon realised that maybe he wasn't, and that he'd have to get rid of the smell before she came home from work. India walked towards the boys, leaning down to kiss Biggz. As those two decided to take it a step further with the PDA, I looked around the room awkwardly, crossing my arms as I leaned against the doorway. I may not have cared if she did it, but the sight of my sister snogging her boyfriend was a little uncomfortable.

"Okay, so this is how it's gonna go" My sister started, rising to her full height "You two..." She gestured to me and Pest "...are _going _to talk this out. Biggz, you're coming with me" She finished, grabbing his hand and dragging him to his feet.

"Uh...a'right" He sighed, following her into their bedroom, closing the door as they entered. As soon as they disappeared though, it became awkwardly silent out here.

"So" I sighed, trying to start off the conversation.

"So" He shrugged, staring at the blank TV in front of him. I rolled my eyes, walking in until I was able to sit on the arm of the sofa.

"Let's cut the bullshit, okay? Now I don't say this often, so don't get used to it. But I guess I'm sorry. What I said last night, it wasn't right to say to you. You _can _take care of yourself, I've seen you do it, it just slipped out and I couldn't take it back. And I'm _so_, so, so sorry for that" I said, clasping my hands in my lap.

"Nah Tex, it weren't all your fault. I was bein' a knob" He said, finally turning to face me. I smiled slightly, shuffling over so that I was fully sat on the sofa.

"I know, but I was being a bitch" I sighed, resting my head against the back of the sofa.

"Tex, you need to know dat I would never hit yah" He shook his head and I nodded, pulling my legs up onto the sofa "I love yah and I would never hurt yah"

"Yeah, I know. I don't even know why I thought you would, I just..." I paused and shook my head, not sure how to explain it to him.

"You don' need to explain Tex, you didn' know if I would 'it yah or not, it ain't your fault" He shrugged, placing the remains of his cigarette in the green ashtray.

"Look, I wasn't saying 'no' to the baby thing, I was just saying not yet. That's not bad is it?" I asked hopefully. He sighed.

"Guess not, I shouldn' a kicked off on you either though. So I'm sorry too, but don' expect me to be sorry all the time" I smiled in amusement.

"Ditto. So, are we good now?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Course we are yah nutter" He chuckled, moving down the sofa until he was right next to me. I sighed in relief as he tightened his arms around my waist, tugging me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, straddling his thighs to make it easier.

"So, think we should tell the other two that we're good?" I asked, nodding towards India's and Biggzs' bedroom.

"Somefin' tells me they're pretty busy right now" He sighed, shaking his head. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. So, you wanna go back to yours or what?" I asked, looking down at him.

"Well, we could go back to mine and talk to my nan until she goes. _Or_, we could to yours and so somefin' better" He hinted, sliding his hands down to my thighs. I rolled my eyes.

"I s'pose" I sighed, shrugging as I tried to get to my feet. In a few short seconds, he flipped us around so that I was lying on my back, and he was resting in between my legs.

"I fuckin' love you" He whispered, resting his forehead on mine "Jus' remember that"

"Course I will" I replied. He nodded and smirked before leaning down.


End file.
